Promised
by shereadherstars
Summary: "The immortal hybrid has fallen." There's a fury in her she never thought she'd feel at the possibility of the news being true. Caroline won't allow herself to believe something that could be an entire lie and so she fled immediately to find out the truth and on her quest she never expected to be wooed by a person who presumably already resides on the Other Side.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello beautiful people! I'll just be quick. First of all this story is based on the book P.S., I Love You by Cecila Ahern but I adapted it into the supernatural universe, I hope that makes sense. Second, I'm planning to write this as a story with THREE PARTS. Third and most important of all, in this story EVERYTHING IS KLAROLINE so no baby drama and mentions (or existence) of women that shall not be named (if you guys catch my drift.)**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries or P.S., I Love You**

* * *

**Part I**

Blood pounded in her ears. Her veins felt as dry as her throat. Her cheeks blotted with tears. Her feet furiously paced her room while her hands frantically reached for clothes and other necessities as she dumped them in a bag.

"No, no, no, no, no." she repeated continuously in her head like a mantra.

Her breaths came short and rapid as she fought the ripping sensation of despair in her stomach that seems to push through towards her mouth like vomit.

_It's not possible. It can't be. You promised. You promised me forever._

The words rang in her head. Resonating in a loop that played over and over again every time it ends. "The immortal hybrid has fallen. Klaus is dead. Irreversibly and for all eternity." Katherine's taunting grin fueled a fury in her earlier she never thought she'd feel at the possibility of the news being factual.

Caroline even challenged her to prove that it was true and she wasn't distracting them from the current predicament they're stuck in, what with Silas being around. She even argued about the bloodlines and for everyone in their gang to drop like fleas very soon.

Katherine mentioned a 'Marcel' and that he was successful in finding a way to break the bloodlines, securing the life of those who descended from the original hybrid once he has been taken down.

It went downhill right after that for Caroline and she could barely remember dashing out of the boarding house and driving maniacally back home to get her things and drive straight to the airport.

_Make it stop. Make it stop. _Caroline pleaded as her heart spasmed in uncontrollable jerky motions. She placed her free hand over her chest as if to soothe it while the other one was stuck to the steering wheel that allowed her to break every traffic rule her mom never failed to remind her about.

_Just please make it stop._

* * *

"What are you doing here?" The female original sneered at Caroline. The once pristine looking blonde bane of her existence and occasional ally of their gang now looked disheveled in more ways than one.

"Hello to you too, Rebekah." She greeted her in return with a tired sigh.

They continued to look at each other with equal amounts of skepticism and contempt. Each of them trying to decipher the intent of the other, intensely and wordlessly.

The news of Klaus' death weighed on Caroline like a ton of bricks and she felt like someone gutted her or stabbed her and the perpetrator purposively twisted the knife on her insides.

Without a word to her friends she took the earliest flight to New Orleans. She could barely remember compelling her way into the airport, her mind seemed to work on autopilot then and all she knows is that she has to go get to him as soon as possible.

_It can't be true right? He's supposed to be the most powerful being on this planet. He said that himself._

Rebekah was the first one to break them from their reverie, and with her hand still clutching the door handle, she addressed the baby vampire on their porch who looked as equally as tousled as her. "I'm guessing you've heard? What? Your little friends sent you to confirm the news?"

"It's not like that" Caroline defended "They..."

"Are toasting to my brother's demise?" Rebekah hissed accusingly.

"...don't know. They don't know I'm here. Well at least that's true hours ago."

"Exactly. Oh! Can you hear that?"

Caroline's brow furrowed in confusion.

"That's the sound of your petty little gang calling out to you to get yourself off our porch and back to wherever it is you came from." Rebekah was about to slam the door close but Caroline's hand shot out to stop her.

"Look Rebekah, I know we don't get along really well and considering our history of backstabbing and mayhem I completely understand why you're upset..."

"Upset?" The original scoffed incredulously "I'm pretty sure upset doesn't cover it"

Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat at the truth of Rebekah's words. Her attitude made it clearer for the younger vampire to realize what she's been denying for the past few hours. And it entirely hits her where it hurts. He's really gone.

She chose her next words carefully so as not to contribute to the original's ire. "I don't know how to say this, or how to do this and I'm still processing the fact that I'm actually here and I have no idea how the hell I got here so fast but all I can think about is that I should be here." She blinked rapidly to keep the tears at bay while Rebekah pressed her lips in a thin line impatiently.

"We might not agree on a lot of things, Rebekah. Half of the time we did try to kill each other but..." she continued after taking a deep breath. "Right now there's nowhere else I can run to, my friends would not understand and by coming here I was hoping beyond hope that all of this is just a part of a grand scheme your brother has because I'm way over my head here and I can't believe he's gone and I don't want to believe he's gone."

The older vampire regarded her with keen eyes but seeing how distressed and probably baffled the girl in front of her was, she gave a resigned sigh and opened the door widely for her. "Do you realize how utterly confusing what you said was?"

Caroline just looked at her helplessly.

"What are you waiting for? Come on in, we both need a drink"

* * *

_A few days before…_

_"It was horrible. Totally embarrassing if you ask me especially on the first day." Caroline broke the news to Klaus over the phone about her and Elena's awkward encounter with the professor that cemented their reputation among upper class students as ambitious freshmen who didn't get their class cards right._

_Klaus chuckled in response, "Usually compulsion does the trick but I'm thinking it's not logical considering there are some things that aren't quite right around your campus at the moment."_

_"Yeah, I mean we attempted a Sherlock Holmes but unfortunately it smacked us right on the face with a cherry on top."_

_"I could send someone to help you with this, you know." He sounded serious and Caroline knows he is._

_"No" she protested immediately "We can figure this out. And besides I can look after myself. I'll be fine."_

_"That doesn't sound too convincing, love" he attempted to push._

_"Maybe so, but come to think of it, you're in a pretty tight situation right now and I don't want to be an additional baggage which could possibly slow you down, and then it turns out you wasted your time on some petty supernatural glitch which you know by now is not unusual for us."_

_Klaus sighed deeply on the other line which Caroline unconsciously copied from her end. "You will never be a waste of my time, Caroline. And it would allow me peace of mind; consider this as a little trinket of our flowering relationship."_

_"We're friends, Klaus."_

_"For now."_

_An earth shattering silence followed, something that mostly occurs whenever he says things like this. When he tells her just how devoted he is to a future with her. An eternity with her. Only with her._

_"We didn't get to finish our conversation last time." She said after the torturous gap._

_Klaus grinned allowing her to deviate knowing she'll eventually get there at her own pace. "About Paris if I recall correctly."_

_"Yes! That one, this may sound weird but I pretty like it when I hear stories from you rather than reading them in books, it seems much more real, and it's like an uncut version, you know, without the censors and unnecessary filters."_

_"I should've prepared for my homework then, if I was getting assaulted with queries you should warn me sweetheart."_

_Caroline giggled unreservedly and it was a moment of intense, genuine pleasure to Klaus. "I will. I'll start making a list of the things I'd love to learn from a firsthand witness, what do you say?"_

_"It would be an honor. Although I can also come up with a different kind of list myself."_

_"You are never going to pass up an opportunity to one up me, huh? Alpha male." She teased him with a scoff. "Alright then, what type of list would that be?"_

_"Nothing out of the ordinary. That would be the places I'd love to take you to, things you would love to see and experience, food that would set your palate into a festive mood…"_

_"Okay, okay. I get the picture." They laughed in unison, enjoying the moment of almost normalcy in the midst of their own pandemonium._

_"I have to go. Talk to you soon?" Caroline asked him unsurely even if they've been exchanging messages and having phone conversation regularly over the summer._

_"Of course, Caroline. Stay safe and promise to call me when you need anything."_

_"I will. I promise. Bye Klaus."_

_"Until next time, love."_

* * *

_Present time…_

Rebekah sauntered towards the living room with Caroline on her trail. She went straight to the bar across the room that was adorned with dim lights and a vast collection of liquor. She poured the both of them a generous amount and offered the tumbler to Caroline who sat on one of the bar stools, her lone travelling bag dropped beside her feet.

"Where is everyone?" Caroline asked after taking a small sip.

"Elijah went somewhere to keep safe Nik's body." She answered after a gulp. "Or burnt corpse for that matter." She added in a whisper.

"This is so surreal."

"How about we drop the entire act, the mask and whatnots and let's have a little honesty hour." Rebekah openly challenged her.

"What do you mean?" Caroline gripped the glass a bit tighter, a tiny amount of fright creeping through her at Rebekah's request.

"Well, you came here as fast as you can" she hopped from her spot and started to pace "You look like someone stole your sunshine. The Caroline Forbes I know was calm and collected, sticks to a game plan because she's a control freak like that, so much like my dear brother. And now you're here, looking so lost and confused, and you have no bloody idea why you're here and what your next step is. So tell me, Caroline, and don't feed me with lies because I can definitely rip your blonde head off and Nik's not here to stop me. Tell me, what does Niklaus mean to you?"

Caroline dropped her gaze to the floor and with it her heart. _Stomp on it why don't you, Rebekah._

"You know that thing they say" She started quietly "You'll never know what you had until you lost it?" she continued with a humorless chuckle "It smacked me right on the face when I heard the news. I refuse to believe it so I ran here. And just as the fact dawns on me I feel awful by the minute." She shook her head still trying to rein in the sobs.

"Klaus has always brought out the worst in me and I said some pretty terrible things to him. But at the same time he was the person who made me feel like I matter. Like my choices matter. He constantly reminded me of the things I can do and the person I can be. When I'm with him it's like being on the edge of a cliff. I get too scared I might fall but at the same time I'm holding my breath in case I'm ready to take the plunge."

Rebekah now stared at her intently halting her pace, silently waiting for her to go on.

"He makes me question things. He makes me feel greater than how I see myself. He made me desire things I never knew I wanted until he basically handed the world to me on a silver platter" a small smile graced her lips.

"And he stirs feelings in me that I can't begin to explain, all I know is that somehow he managed to crawl his way into my skin and I couldn't shake him and now with his death," she could barely get the word out of her mouth "There's a gaping hole in my chest that I thought I could fill by coming here and realizing it was all a faux. But it isn't, is it?" she looked at Rebekah and her attempt to keep the tears in check was futile.

"I lost him. Our family has. Now I know you did too." Rebekah stepped closer to the now crying baby vamp and placed her hand on her shoulder "He's probably sporting a smug grin on the other side hearing you say that and seeing us like this."

"Yeah, who would've thought?"

"You really did care for him, didn't you?"

"I _do_ care for him, Rebekah. And yes it's surprising to me just as it is to you but" she shrugged her shoulders timidly "Your brother was quite relentless if you ask me"

"That, he was." She removed her hand from Caroline's shoulder and made her way back to the bottle sitting on the bar. "We're going to need more alcohol than I thought."

They spent the next few hours getting boozed and intermittently cried and laughed while reminiscing the memories they had about someone they've both lost.

_Yes, Klaus probably was having a field day on the other side._

* * *

"We're not supposed to be snooping around" they were now inside Klaus' art studio sweeping through his things with wobbly feet.

"Oh hush Caroline. Don't be such a downer" the original carelessly tossed her brother's things looking for nothing in particular.

"He was a very good artist. I wish I got the chance for him to show me his other pieces."

"It's scattered all over the globe. I can give you a list of his pseudonyms and where his pieces are displayed."

"That would be nice. But we should go, it feels creepy being here, it's like there's a pair of eyes hiding somewhere in this room. We're invading his personal space." Caroline dropped the sketches carefully back on the working table.

"He showed you to his studio back in Mystic Falls didn't he? Don't even try to deny it, I have eyes." Rebekah stated like it was the most obvious thing "He already invited you in. His personal space is just as much as yours."

Caroline just sighed in return and went back to sifting through his stuff indulging her curiosity even for a few moments.

After a while of studying the art works, Caroline almost jumped in fright when her companion shrieked in aggravation a few feet away from her. Her back was on Caroline and she was facing what appears to be a locked safe. Rebekah turned the numerical dial to open it but to no avail.

"Whatever's in that safe I don't think your brother would want you to see." She tried to warn.

"Well thank your lucky stars then. I'm pretty much indestructible than this thing."

"Rebekah, let's just get out of here" Caroline leaned on the table with her arms folded before her, the effects of the booze starting to leave her.

"I'm just going to give it one more try." Which she did and then suddenly an ominous click was heard and her face lit up as she gingerly opened the forbidden safe, her curiosity eating her up.

There were piles of envelopes, old parchments of different languages, boxes with intricate carvings, one of which Rebekah picked and traced her finger on its surface with a nostalgic smile on her face. Caroline sat down beside her with her legs crossed, silently allowing the original to have her moment.

Sparing a peek through the safe she spotted a brown box with a white silk ribbon laid on the far end of the metal box. It was eerily and strikingly familiar to her.

Of course, the box that housed the dress Klaus gave her for his mother's ball was almost exactly alike to that one, only that was smaller.

Looking over at Rebekah who was still busy with the object she held in her hands, she shook the guilt of prying away and reached out for the box. Upon placing it on her lap she let out a small gasp which made the other blonde to turn her attention to her.

On top of the ribbon clad box was a card and on it written in a patented hand writing she will never forget was her name. Her complete name.

"It's for you" the original stated blatantly to which Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"I can see it, thank you very much. But he probably don't mean for me to see this. I should get this back." The box was on its way back to the safe when Rebekah stopped her.

"Bloody hell no. of course he meant for you to have it. Just as much as he meant for me to decipher the combination to which I feel such an idiot not to figure it out the first try." She began to stand up with the carved box still clutched between her hands. "It's yours. My brother wouldn't have it any other way. I guess we both need solitary moments now that we've unlocked what might be the furthest we can get into my brother's well guarded… heart."

She turned on her heels leaving Caroline still slumped over the mystery box, but before she completely left her to her thoughts, she glanced over her shoulder and gave the younger blonde a sad smile. "For what it's worth and despite whatever we've been through because of our differences, I'm quite glad you're here to make this a little bit more bearable."

Caroline returned the sad smile with a nod "I'm glad too. And thank you, for letting me in."

"Nik would've daggered me if he could, if I let you wander aimlessly in the quarter." With that Caroline was left alone with the box she was truly scared to open.

* * *

Fighting the sleeplessness and distraught and finding a remnant of her strength Klaus once pointed out to her, she stood up shakily. Her eyes scanned for a corner in the room where she can curl and free the contents of the box in peace. Or maybe not.

Her eyes landed on a door that she wasn't sure was there when Rebekah and her, drunkenly surveyed the studio. With a few soundless strides, she found herself turning the knob and she stepped into a dark room illuminated only by the faint moonlight glimmering through the open window, a curtain concealing half of it, fluttering melodiously on its hem.

She blindingly laid her free hand on the wall beside her to find a switch. Upon turning it on a warm glow of light filled the room, she was greeted with a king sized bed, its covers and pillows made and meticulously placed. It looked inviting and yet it also looked cold, like it was never slept on for days. Weeks even. But she was sure of one thing, it was Klaus' room. _His room._

His unmistakable scent wafted through the air like he was just here five seconds ago. _Only he wasn't. _

She padded nearer to the bed and lifted her fingers to feel the smooth and soft material on her skin. The telltale signs of tears scratched on her throat but she pushed it down and whispered to the room, "I know you invited me over after graduation. I'm sorry I have to get here just a little too late. Your place is enormous, it's actually wonderful. You could've given me the grand tour, you know? But I'll settle with your bedroom for now, this looks cozy, I hope you don't mind me spending the night here."

She could just imagine the confident smirk he'd wear upon hearing her.

"Well you're not really here to stop me so…" she lifted the covers off the bed and plopped herself down with a little bounce, resting her back on a pillow she propped against the headboard, she gave herself an internal pep talk to get herself together and then she held the tails of the ribbon ready to untangle it.

"Oh get over it, Pandora." She took another deep breath before removing the ribbon and she lifted the lid to allow the series of evil to escape.

Only instead of monstrous creatures and plagues coming out, she found herself staring at a stack of envelopes, each with something written on it. She picked up the one on top and it read:

**_For when you find this._**

Her vision blurred in an instant after realizing the meaning behind the words. The first envelope is for when she finds the box and he wouldn't be there to personally hand it to her.

After a few rounds of heavy breathing and locating her courage, she turned the envelope in her hands to open it, she took out the paper and unfolded it and began to read in his handwriting.

_Dearest Caroline,_

_I once asked you about your hopes and dreams. Believe me when I say I have every intention of fulfilling them. But as circumstances dictate, let this be an apology for I can't be with you through this. Nonetheless I'd still have you experience the life you deserve. The life you could have. The life we could have had._

_ I compiled a list of things I would have loved to experience with you. Eternity could have been too short if I had you, but then I guess our time was cut short prematurely, before it even began. _

_ Know that even from where I am now, I can still see you, and I would have loved nothing more but to see you smile. Let not my demise hinder you from being the person you know and I believe you can be. _

_Fondly,_

_Klaus_

_P.S. My heart belongs to you. And only to you._

* * *

The following morning Rebekah woke up to an empty house and a note stuck on the door to her brother's studio.

_I'm out to find what your brother has in store for me. Thank you, Rebekah. Your brother would have loved to see you smile again. –C_

* * *

**tbc**

**A/N: I'm going to hide behind a frying pan now, but I'd love to hear what you think. The book I based this story from has also been adopted into a film but I've never watched it sooo… You can tell me how I went with this one and maybe what you think is going to happen next. See you next time beautiful people!**

**Oh! And you can also check out my other stories if you like. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello beautiful people! Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read/review the first part! Klaroline lives on!**

**Again, just like I said last time this is a story of three parts, so I'd probably be posting more or less five chapters so this won't be a really long fic, i don't have the balls to that just yet. **

**Anyways, thank you so so so much for your support KCers! **

* * *

**Part II:A**

**_For your first morning without me_**

Caroline never really spent mornings with Klaus, not that there were any reasons before to start with. Save maybe for that one time when he gave her his blood for the second round. But that was it.

The implication behind his words on the second envelope was heavier than it looks. For the first morning in her entire existence that Klaus would be gone. Most definitely forever.

The edges of the paper were almost crumpled from being held and read over and over again, she already had his letter engraved in her head.

_Dearest Caroline,_

_ One of my favorite things in the world aside from spending time with you is to get on board a plane just before the sun rises._

_ The magnificence of witnessing the first rays of sunshine hit the land below you is quite breathtaking._

_ I would've loved to hold your hand while watching your face transform in awe as you're captivated by it. I was hoping the little gem that comes with this letter will make up for my absence._

_Fondly,_

_Klaus_

_P.S. I hope you don't mind me taking the liberty of purchasing you a ticket ahead of time._

_P.P.S. I knew you'd open this before the break of dawn giving you ample time to catch the flight._

He knows me too well, huh.

Caroline relaxed on her seat. She folded the piece of paper back on her lap and stared out the window by her side, basking in the beauty of the sunrise, its first rays filtering through the thin clouds that lightly veiled the sky and seeped through until it touched the city below that was gradually disappearing from sight.

_You're right, Klaus. This is magnificent._

She slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep, all the while fumbling with a small silver key with its brand name Abloy etched on the smooth surface of its bow.

It was different from the typical house keys she was used to, the edges of the blade were much more distinct and she heard once from her mom that their station could use one of the Abloy locks since it was considered to be of high quality and almost impossible to pick.

On the little loop atop the key was tied with a silver string a piece of card just a little wider than her pinky finger and on it written in his handwriting a solitary word, _Seine._

The excited clamor of fellow tourists woke Caroline from her slumber and with eyes still heavy with sleep; she slowly peeled it open to reveal a new day and a new adventure for her.

_Hello, Paris._

* * *

Caroline meandered her way through the Parisian streets and the mob of tourists scurrying about. She hopped from one café and patisserie to the next, munching on every delight she could get her hands on.

_Klaus would've laughed at me on the amount of sugar I've consumed only for the past hour. _She smiled a little but upon realizing where her thoughts went it turned into a frown.

She stood up abruptly and after dropping a tip on the table she walked away and before she can think about it, she found herself amongst the throng of people waiting in line to get to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Elena!" Caroline practically yelled at her best friend the moment she stepped out of the bathroom in their dorm, her hair still soppy from the shower._

_"Oh my God, Care sorry!" Elena immediately dropped the piece of pastry she was munching on back in the pastel colored box that she took out from the still opened mini fridge. "It looked really tasty." She added while wiping the evidence off her face._

_"You could've just asked me you know." Caroline strutted towards her with her hands folded across her chest._

_"Right, like you would've shared." Her friend's eyebrows shot up in a disbelieving look which Caroline answered with an almost challenging one before they went into a fit of giggles that resonated in the room._

_Caroline took the box from her and picked a pink colored macaron, "Here try this one, its raspberry with cream filling." _

_Elena took a generous bite off the piece and hummed in delight. "I like this one too, have you tried it?" she picked up the brown one and handed it to Caroline."_

_"Hmmm" Caroline chuckled with her mouth full, "Salted caramel!" she was about to give Elena another one when the latter's phone chimed signaling a call._

_"It's Damon. I have to get this." Elena took one more piece from the box before smiling to her apologetically and left with a certain amount of bounce to which Caroline just rolled her eyes and went back to pilfering her supply of sugar infused food items that very well dominated their pantry supply. Not that she's complaining. _

_Not even a minute has passed her phone also started to ring which she answered immediately and to her surprise she wasn't bothered by her sudden enthusiasm to talk to him by how fast she swiped towards the green button on her screen. _

_"Elena pillaged my stock of divine desserts." She spoke through the phone with a mock pout that he wouldn't see but would surely know graces her face at the moment._

_"There's another package coming. That one's from Belgium this time." He answered in his own accented voice that seems to caress her ears. _

_Caroline chuckled lightly, "You're spoiling me. If I can't go to sleep tonight because of the sugar high I'm going to drag you down in my misery and prattle on to you about the most mindless of things."_

_"Oh, I wouldn't mind. And besides I didn't tell you to finish everything all in one go, sweetheart." Klaus stated in a jeering tone._

_"But it's so good." Her voice sounded muffled which he concluded was because she was currently stuffing her mouth with said delights._

_"I'm glad you like it. Wait 'till you can try all of it when you go visit the place where they originally come from."_

_ "They'll run out of stocks, that's for sure."_

_They laughed in unison, reveling in the carefree manner that they shared a moment that they can consider only theirs and no one else's. A rare moment that doesn't include an extreme peril that clouded most of their time before. A rare moment of unwarranted but exceedingly welcomed peace. As much peace as they can get considering the creatures that they are._

_When they parted ways it did not raise an opportunity for drifting but rather it allowed the both of them to take whatever they have established into something that they might be both too scared to try but so unwilling to let go._

_It was times like this when she's just Caroline, the neurotic, control freak, who never fails to acknowledge the good and hope in things, and he's just Klaus, the labeled villain with anger management issues but has a side reserved only for the girl he was too happy to shower with the occasional presents and spend regular phone conversations with. _

* * *

_Present time…_

She waited for her breath to hitch as she stood on the platform and leant forward against the railing. Her eyes swept through the city trying to carve in her head, in her memory, every curve in the streets, every edge of a building, every crevice, every point, and every little detail that most definitely has a story to tell no matter how minute. She can almost hear Klaus whisper in her ear the tales he had witnessed firsthand.

_You pompous ass. This is so unfair; when you promised to take me here you never said I'd go alone._

Without further deliberation, her hand reached for her phone from her pocket, she quickly searched for his name and pressed the call button swiftly before she can change her mind. As expected it went straight to voicemail. She pulled in a deep breath upon hearing his voice. At that moment it didn't matter to her if she's pathetically listening to a recorded message. She'll take what she can get.

"Paris is amazing." She began after the beep "I _like_ it very much. Although I would've _loved_ it if you were here. Just like you promised. I know it sounds stupid, me dropping you a message when I know you're never going to get to listen to it but, I was supposed to see all of these with you." She pressed her lips together to stifle a cry.

_Oh, you treacherous tears. Can't you hold it for just like one minute?_

"So suck it up because I'm going to flood your phone with incessant ramblings and occasional updates until your phone service cuts off. I'm going to see a few more spots before heading back. Thanks by the way, for the hotel reservation. I'll give recorded Klaus a ring soon."

She ended the call with a loud huff and sniffle causing the little family a few feet away from her to peer curiously at the lone blonde. She gave them a tight lipped smile that never reached her eyes before dashing to the elevator.

* * *

Tourist traps.

Klaus warned her once about visiting places that were, for lack of a better word, cliché. You would want to experience the culture, the art, and the lifestyle in the most authentic way possible which may or may not include being woven among a crowd of tourists with a designated itinerary to chase, he said.

But Caroline was not one to be told what to do. So instead of heading to other locations that he might probably call _authentic _she made her way to the famous Pont des Arts, popular among lovers and those who consider themselves as believers of true love and relentlessly dream of finding it one day.

She ran her fingers along the locks that clung securely on the fence. There were thousands of them, with different colors, shapes and sizes, some had names on it or marks that might be meaningful for the life partners who left it there.

Not only couples swarmed the area but also groups of friends herded together taking pictures, leaving imprints, taking memories, leaving the world outside this city altogether.

There's always a story.

Remembering what she came here for, she took out the key that Klaus left in the envelope for her; she examined it closely for the hundredth time and looked around her pouting.

_I know what you want me to do, but there are a thousand locks on this bridge! _She huffed while holding the key tighter in her hand but careful not to crush it with her supernatural strength. _You didn't even leave me a clue as to what it looks like except for a brand name that might be entirely useless. _

She flipped and checked one lock at time while trying to be inconspicuous about it and avoid looking like a lunatic.

_Game on then_.

* * *

"Seriously! This suite is too spacious for a single occupant. You really have a way to go over the top, don't you?" she started to babble on her phone after treating herself with a much deserved warm bath, easing the tension from her body, and scrubbing off the accumulated dirt and sweat from today's activities especially that she failed on finding 'Klaus' lock' as she now calls it.

"And a fridge full of blood bags! You had everything laid out, haven't you? Someone's so sure of himself." She took one bag out and poured it on the mug sitting on the kitchen counter. "But this is incredible, Klaus. Although your control freak persona leaks out of every corner of this trip. I'm glad someone actually took the time to do this all for me. Not to mention while being in the middle of a raging power play."

She looked around her, the place looked cold and lifeless despite the luxury it emanates. Standing in the middle of the enormous accommodation made her feel like an intruder in the life of a baby vampire and an immortal hybrid who were supposed to be here. Together. She was supposed to be that baby vamp the said hybrid should sweep her off her feet. But now she's left with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and a gaping hole none of these first class amenities can fill.

"Goodnight, Klaus. Wherever you are. And don't even think for one second that I'm not going to find the mysterious lock because I'm going to." She strutted out of the kitchen leaving the mug only half drank.

Upon entering the master bedroom adjacent to the receiving area, her gaze zeroed in on the envelope she tossed on the bed before she sent him a plethora of messages.

_His third letter. _

She carefully approached the bed as if the object lying on top of it might combust and turn her into ashes anytime. She hovered over it from a sitting position with her legs crossed in front of her, her undead heart thrumming like the drums of the wild against her ribcage. With shaking hands she picked it up and read the words at the back multiple times.

**_For your first Parisian shopping trip_**

She scoffed on his attempt to woo her with gifts. She took the paper tucked in the envelope and when she unfolded it something shiny and light fell on her lap. Realizing exactly what it was, her eyes widened in a mixture of disbelief and excitement.

"Seriously, Klaus. A credit card?"

After examining the card which looked like it was plated with gold and her name was on it nonetheless, she put it aside deciding she'll choose whether to take advantage of it or not after she reads his letter.

_Dearest Caroline,_

_ There's nothing much more of a killer than allowing a woman to be in her element which most of the time includes her being garbed with the finest. They don't call it 'dress to kill' for nothing. _

_ You must have known by now that I would love to shower you with presents despite the absence of a special occasion if only to see you smile. But since I'm quite unavailable to do so, allow me the pleasure of indulging you with a shopping trip to your heart's content._

_ Please don't misunderstand this as me buying you off, I'd only love to give you the best._

_Fondly,_

_Klaus_

_P.S. Save me a dress for the next surprise._

"Smooth, Klaus. Real smooth." She picked up the sparkling card again and tapped it against her palm. An inner battle between giving in and restraint stirred within her in a tumultuous pressure.

"Ugh! Okay, fine!" she raised her hands as if in surrender "Since I'm here, it wouldn't be too bad, right?" she eyed her shiny little new friend. They were going to have a fabulous day tomorrow.

* * *

"And who's going to pay for all of these when I'm done?" Caroline propelled her way through the shopping district in the city, her phone in one hand and a couple of shopping bags on the other. "Right, you Mikaelsons must have an infinite amount of wealth in multiple bank accounts all over the globe."

She halted in her tracks when she spotted a gorgeous collection of dresses from one of the windows she was passing by "But since you asked nicely and I'm not one to back out on a challenge, I'm going to find an outfit worthy of my liking and get it ready for whatever it is you have for me next." She stepped inside the lavish store which smelt of wild orchids and fine leather and made a bee line towards the dress that caught her eye. "I think I found it. Call you when I can."

She raised her hand to feel the fabric on her fingertips. The dress was nude in color but has intricate flowery patterns in black embroidery scattered across the chest and along the thin see through sleeves that would reach just below her elbows. It has also a black silk belt that would perfectly trim her slim waist and more embroidered details were on the black light tulle that was delicately placed over the nude skirt that would reach just a little above her knees.

She tried it on along with a bunch of other items she picked and admired herself for a while in the process.

Caroline was spent and exhausted when she came back to her hotel room later that day. Her purchases cluttered all around as she laid herself on top of the bed staring at the ceiling.

She had to admit, she used to fantasize about spending an entire day shopping until her feet hurt or until her hands are too loaded with bags. She used to look at her closet and sigh to herself wondering what it must feel like to be able to buy clothes from the most prestigious places in the world.

She didn't have high hopes until recently and more so, she didn't expect that she was going to do it at the premise of maxing out a credit card that was basically handed out to her by the most powerful being on the planet.

She slowly drifted into slumber, her dreams taking her to the times when a certain original hybrid peppered her with gifts that include two of the most gorgeous dresses she has ever worn in her life.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_"You know what's creepy?" she asked Klaus jovially during one of their routine phone calls one evening._

_"I have a great feeling you'll tell me otherwise, so why don't you get on with it sweetheart." He answered with an equally mocking exasperated sigh to which she just giggled heartily._

_"Swear to me that you're going to be nothing but honest." She said in between fits._

_"You're scaring me right here, Caroline."_

_"Awwww, we should go celebrate, the big bad hybrid just admitted to being scared." She laughed more loudly this time._

_"Caroline." He attempted to sound stern but Caroline's laughter just went on and he couldn't stop himself but grin at the same time._

_"Okay, okay. Here it goes. How did you find out my exact dress size or body measurements?"_

_There was a silence on the other line that Caroline took as a moment the original has been stunned to speechlessness. _

_"Seriously, Klaus that's creepy and borderline stalker-ish, did I mention creepy?" her tone was not accusing at all but Klaus felt like a kid caught with his hand in a proverbial cookie jar and with crumbles spread across his face._

_"I believe you had a question earlier" he interrupted her train of thoughts hoping to sway the topic to other points of discussion, "It had something to do with improving your skills in arithmetic, correct me if I'm wrong."_

_"You're deviating, correct me if I'm wrong." She tried to taunt him even more._

_Klaus sighed deeply as if in contemplation whether to come clean or not. "We can store it in a place that we call 'things we can talk about in the future', but for now, let it be love and until then I'll allow that pretty head of yours to wonder as to how I got hold of your vitals."_

_Caroline rolled her eyes and could almost hear the goofy smile he's wearing._

_"Now, we've gone off the track, about your class." He attempted to reel the conversation back to her._

_"Ugh! I don't even know why I got myself into this. Seriously!"_

_"It's just basic mathematics, sweetheart. Nothing you can't handle."_

_"Easy for you to say, you had ten lifetimes to scour the Earth for knowledge. I spent most of my high school days trying to survive, literally." Caroline sounded a bit gloomy at the end of her sentence._

_"Are you alright, Caroline?" Klaus asked in equal softness reserved only for her._

_"I'm fine. Just a bit stressed out. Trouble just has a way of following us wherever we go." Klaus sighed deeply but before he can offer his help again, Caroline added "But no need to send an army, battalion or whatever, I'm fine. I can look out for myself."_

_Klaus wasn't pleased or even a bit convinced but to honor her wish he had to let it go and let her do things her way. "Okay, if that's what you want."_

_"Yep. But thank you for considering it anyway. Now, tell me something about this Mobius guy, I believe the name was mentioned once or twice back in high school but well, things happen."_

_"August Mobius. Strange man but a genius in his own way nonetheless. He devised a band that was named after him and he wanted to prove that this particular object works with math."_

_"How so?"_

_"Have you ever tried making one, love?"_

_"I did, it's right here. Its made of ordinary paper but still." She held out in front of her a twisted band of paper not wider than an inch in width and not longer than a foot in height and glued together at the ends. _

_"Observe it carefully. At first look it seems that the band or ring has two sides, correct?"_

_"Yes, it does."Caroline stated surely._

_"No it doesn't. You should have drawn a line at one of the surfaces of the band before twisting it and sticking the ends together. Then you'll find out…"_

_"That it only looks like it has two sides but actually it has only one single surface."_

_"See, you're a fast learner."_

_"Some people think that there are a lot of sides to one person." Caroline quietly spoke._

_"Could be true, but there are very few who can see them for what they truly are. Including the good and the bad." Klaus matched her tone._

_"What if I disappoint you someday?" she couldn't help the insecurity from resurfacing._

_"We'll disappoint each other loads of times. But if there's one thing I know we're both capable of, it is our resilience to allowing the other to completely destroy what could be something worth all the risks."_

_"Well, that's optimistic." There was a slight upturn to her lips at the mention of their future. It scares her still, but she knows it's far from impossible. "I have to go. Talk to you soon?"_

_"Tomorrow, Caroline." _

* * *

_Present time…_

"The croissants are to die for" she made a little sound of pleasure that hummed through the phone into Klaus' voice mail which surprisingly for her was still working. "I'll never have my breakfasts any other way after this."

Caroline licked her fingers to remove the remnants of her food and wiped it off on the clean napkin beside her plate to make sure her hands were totally clean before taking the envelope she brought with her in the kitchen this morning.

"I'm on your fourth letter. Which I presume is the one where I have to save a dress for. I'll go open it now so… be safe, wherever it is that you're listening to this from. Or not." Her shoulder sagged and the little piece of bliss she felt from her sumptuous breakfast faded momentarily. "I know this is crazy, whatever it is I'm doing dropping in your voicemail. But it's the only way I can assure myself that somehow I'm not doing all of these alone." She paused, taking a deep strangled breath preparing herself for what she's about to say because there's no taking it back once it's spoken. "I miss you. So much."

The beep sounded signaling the end of the call and Caroline dropped her phone on the table and lifted the envelope she has come to look forward to each time she takes one out of the box.

**_For when you find the courage of letting the world know how you feel._**

_Dearest Caroline,_

_Music speaks of things the words of our lips cannot say. I heard you have a lovely voice worthy of an astounding audience._

_ If you please, allow me the honor of marveling at the sound of you singing. There's a fancy bar I used to frequent back in the days. I included a card in this letter that will direct you there, look for Andre Gaige, he'll know what to do._

_Fondly,_

_Klaus_

_P.S. I'm beginning to miss you more, love. I promise I'd be there to hear you. Whatever it takes for me to get there._

All her will to stop herself from crying hysterically since day one went out of the window after she read the last line of his letter. Her entire body shook, her breaths came uneven and her head was buried in her hands as she let the desolation of losing him blanket her.

It was good to cry. It was good to give herself an actual time to mourn. To eventually acknowledge the fact of his demise. She had been living in a bubble ever since she impulsively got on the plane Klaus chartered for her. Wishing that all of it was a dream and she'd finally wake up and he would be there to soothe her from a terrifying nightmare.

But, no. It was a little too late for regrets. And she'll take what she can get even if it means she has to endure the pain of going through his letters one by one until it runs out. By then, she decided, that she'll go through all of it all over again if that's what it takes to have him in her life in all of her existence.

After her breakfast plus breakdown this morning, Caroline decided it was time to face the music. Literally.

She prepared a bath for herself in the plush and wide bathroom in her suite. She hanged the dress specially picked for tonight beside the vanity where she sprawled her recently bought cosmetic products.

It suddenly struck her that the idea of trying to look her best for the person who brought her this far makes her giddy inside, the butterflies in her stomach that seemed to have wilted away with his downfall was having a resurrection party. And they were having sunrise tequilas on tap. Every time the clock ticks off another second, she squirms more on her seat and the hair on the back of her neck stands up in anticipation.

_An almost date. Yes. That is exactly what this is. An almost date. _

She knows that no matter what, he'd be there in his own original (albeit creepy) way. Just like he promised. It was enough for Caroline to kick herself into high gear and let Miss Mystic Falls take over into prepping her to perfection.

_For her almost date._

* * *

**tbc**

**A/N: So there it is guys, how was it? **

**Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello beautiful Klaroliners! See you at the bottom! Hope you like this one. **

* * *

**Part II:B**

Caroline fiddled with her fingers on her lap as she sat on the backseat of the hotel's special car service which was (unsurprisingly) reserved for her perusal anytime. She replayed in her head the lyrics of the song she chose to sing tonight.

Deep down she knows she chose it because it was one of the few ways she can think about on how to get the world (or the bar where she's headed to for that matter) to know how she really feels. She wished on whatever deity recognizes her existence that she can get the message across.

_Especially to him._

The night was sufficiently filled with people merry making in bars and on the streets, the lamp posts were alight and everywhere there seems to be music and food and an endless amount of wine one can find. It was the ultimate getaway and it would've been a _perfect_ night if _he_ was there with her.

_You're perfect. _(Cue: Miss Mystic Falls date string quartet background)

And she couldn't help but recall the confident smile he wore when he called him that while a grin slipped on her face too.

Nervously picking things to do while she awaits the moment of her arrival at the bar Klaus proposed her to perform in, she opened her beaded clutch to take out the silver key that made her too frustrated the other day because she has yet to find the lock Klaus had expertly _kept_ among the hordes of _amore _infused locks, bolted shut on the fence that railed the sides of the infamous bridge.

Deciding she still had time to spare, she asked the driver to take her to the Pont des Arts before proceeding to her destination. It was already dark but there were still a few people rendering moments on the bridge under the pale lamps that adorned it.

Caroline paced the area slowly, trailing her sight over the several metallic items that hung perpetual promises. A golden one with Anna and Dickon imprinted on it, a bronze one with little blue ribbons tied along the loop, a pink one with a kiss mark on one side, a silver one with a galloping horse, another one in gold with a rose on it, even a lock made of crystal was there, and…

_Hold on, a horse? Why would they choose a…_

She stepped back a couple of times and lifted the silver padlock with the galloping horse, it was then that she noticed the numerous infinity links that went on a circle around the stallion and that's when it dawned on her.

_Of course it is. The horse he had drawn for me. And the bracelet he gave me._

Her face broke out into an infectious smile and she was tempted to jump and run around the bridge in glee and triumph.

She gingerly readied the key to slide it into the keyhole, she took a deep breath that she didn't need but just did out of habit and to allow her frantic nerves to calm down.

When she finally put in the key and turned it, she already expected the loop that goes around the wire to unhinge and it did, but what she didn't expect was for the lock's body to snap open in half like a seashell, she was terrified for a moment she broke it.

But upon freeing it from being detained in a tourist spot, she separated the parts open in her palm and gasped in awe at the object that has been lying inside 'Klaus' lock' all this time.

A dark blue velvety material served as a cushion and on top of it was a fine chained thread of silver that seem to sparkle and for the pendant there was a smooth metallic ring that resembles a Mobius band Klaus told her about before.

_"That it only looks like it has two sides but actually it has only one single surface."_

_"See, you're a fast learner."_

_"Some people think that there are a lot of sides to one person." Caroline quietly spoke._

_"Could be true, but there are very few who can see them for what they truly are. Including the good and the bad." Klaus matched her tone._

She traced her finger on the necklace with tears prickling her eyes and her chest tightening severely. Blinking the waterworks away she squinted her eyes to look at the band closer after she noticed something along the smooth plane of the ring. Words repeated over and over again ran along the pendant and it took everything in her not to have a breakdown in the middle of a tourist site.

**_Aeternitas enim tuus _**

* * *

She smoothed down her dress for the millionth time before the driver broke her out of her thoughts, "We're here mademoiselle", he was about to get out of the car to open the door for her when she stopped him.

"Please, monsieur. I got it. Thank you." She gave him a smile which he returned with a polite nod.

As she stepped out of the car, she took in the façade of the bar Klaus wanted her to see. It did not scream extravagance like her hotel but it was captivating enough with all the lights placed strategically along the front wall, the dark yellow bricks exuding an atmosphere of an old historical landmark.

With confident strides and her head held high she walked through the double doors and took in the posh interior with authentic French details here and there. The place was ultimately a far cry from the bars she's been to back home. A few chandeliers hung from the ceiling giving the place a faint glow.

Patrons were huddled in groups or pairs, laughing, toasting, celebrating, delighting in the carefree atmosphere. A liquor bar lined the wall on her far right to which she proceeded after having her fill of gazing around.

She sat on one of the bar stools just as a bartender approached her "Bonsoir, mademoiselle" he greeted with a customer friendly smile "What can I get you?"

"Hi, good evening" she returned with a grin "I'm actually looking for someone" she took out the card Klaus gave her from her purse and placed it on the bar facing him "Andre Gaige. I was hoping he's here."

The bartender's eyes lit up with recognition, "Oh, of course mon cheri. I'll go ask for him. Please, it won't take long." With that he turned around and went into a door that was strictly for authorized personnel only.

A few moments later, he came back with someone who she assumed to be the Andre she was looking for. "Thank you, Antonio. Why don't you fix the lady a drink." The man in question instructed the bartender before he turned to her "What would you like to have, Miss…?"

"Caroline. Just Caroline. And a rum and coke would be fine."

When the younger lad went to prepare her drink, the man who looked liked every inch of him screamed French faced her with what seemed to be an unreadable expression but to Caroline it was a point between suspicion and wonder. "When the man contacted me for a favor, I actually thought he was bluffing. It was a very peculiar request if you ask me, so unlike him. To say that I'm surprised is an understatement."

"You and me both" she placed her hand in front of her in a gesture awaiting a handshake which he took courteously "But I'm glad he's got a friend crazy enough to fulfill his antics."

"Andre Gaige. And welcome to my bar." Her drink was placed before her and she sipped a bit. "Ready for your performance, mademoiselle?"

"There's no way I'm heading out of this place without tainting it."

"My sire has taste. I believe I'm impressed." He said with an amused grin.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Why can I sense that Klaus didn't only give you his blood but you also inherited his cockiness?"

"Well, it comes with the package of being friends with a Mikaelson, you harbor the pros and cons."

"Friends, huh?"

"You brought that card here and that makes me think that you and I both know it's not as simple as that."

"Cheers to that." She raised her glass before tilting it slowly to her lips.

"Well, let's not keep the master waiting. I'll go get the band ready for you." He gave her another polite nod before sauntering towards the stage.

* * *

"Bonsoir a tous" Caroline addressed the crowd while gripping the microphone stand before her. The alcohol somehow dissipated the intimidation gradually to which she was grateful for. "If you could please lend me a bit of your time tonight that would be greatly appreciated" There was a chorus of hums from the audience and a few nods of approval to which she smiled widely for.

"Tonight is a very special night for me. I'm in one of the most beautiful places in the world and it has mesmerized me since the day I arrived. The person who made sure I get here made a roller coaster ride out of my life and it had been equally pleasant and terrifying at the same. But he's also the person who believed in me and has constantly reminded me that I can be greater than what I have deemed myself to be."

She touched the pendant that was now wrapped around her neck. _Aeternitas enim tuus. Yours for eternity._

"And I thank him for that, for taking me here, for daring me to take a chance, for finally taking the plunge." She blinked back the tears that threatened to spill. "To you, my almost date, thank you. You have no idea how much I want you to be here tonight. You told me once to change my perception of time but all I can think about right now is how much I wish I could have more of it with you." With a slight bob of her head towards the band, music filled the place and she started to sing.

**_It feels so right to love you like this_**

**_There's so much I wanna say_**

**_The minutes are moving oh so fast_**

**_And the days are slipping away_**

**_Time is our only enemy_**

_Eternity should've been too short with you here, Klaus. You said you'd take me anywhere I want. But now I don't care about it anymore because it's not the world that I want. It doesn't feel like home any longer. It's bleak and it's not as promising as it would've been._****

**_So how do we fight what we can't see_**

**_I don't know but I'm trying_**

**_Let's meet tonight in our dreams_**

**_Baby why don't you lie down_**

**_Time is our only enemy._**

_When I open my eyes in the middle of dreaming about you, I will myself to succumb to sleep again. I know it's not doing me any favors but I can't help myself._

**_And when I hold you everything slows down_**

**_When I know you inside and out_**

**_I wanna show you_**

**_There's no such thing as time_**

**_So take a deep breath tonight_**

**_I wanna breathe you in_**

**_I finally know how to fight_**

**_It takes two hearts to win_**

**_Time is our only enemy_**

_But I'm going to fight my way through this not only because that's what you would've wanted me to do but also because I want to see myself grow, because you believed in me, because you see me like nobody else does. You're trying your best to accomplish your promises, Klaus, I'm willing to do mine. I swear to be a survivor in this and I may not come out of this unscathed but I swear I won't allow myself to get out of this in pieces. _

**_And when I hold you everything slows down_**

**_When I know you inside and out_**

**_I wanna show you_**

**_There's no such thing as time_**

**_It feels so right to love you like this_**

**_There's so much I wanna say_**

**_And when I hold you everything slows down_**

**_When I know you inside and out_**

**_I wanna show you_**

**_There's no such thing as time_**

* * *

"Cheers." Caroline raised the bottle of champagne Andre insisted her to bring home, a little token of thanks since he was able to fulfill his sire's 'request'. "So, how did I fair? I did miss some notes after the bridge." She brought the bottle to her lips and chugged a couple of mouthfuls before dropping it back to her lap.

"I swear I'll stop complaining about being here alone but given the chance I'd still kick your ass."

She stared at the bright night time skyline outside; the lights glimmered and dimmed every now and then, a faint sound of cheerful music blared somewhere, tourists everywhere in the city having the time of their life, and here she was, in her hotel room, still clad in her dress from earlier, curled up in a ball on the couch with a bottle as her sole buddy.

"If this was a real date I would've said 'I really had a great time tonight' and then maybe we could make out for a while before we go to bed, or something." She pressed her phone on her ear, securing it there as if to make her believe that she really is talking to someone.

"But for now, I guess a 'goodnight and sweet dreams' will do, I hope you also had a great time because I absolutely did. It was kind of liberating to admit things to myself I never would've acknowledged given a different situation.

So, cheers to you, who made all of these possible even if you're not here anymore. It still blows my mind every time I think about it you know, that you're gone and you're not coming back. Not this time."

She took another swig from the champagne and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "Alright, alright. No more complaining about being left to my own devices." She chuckled heartlessly, "Goodnight, Klaus. Sweet dreams. I'm missing you too much for my own good."

She almost licked the bottle dry but suffice to say it never survived the night. Caroline eventually drifted off to sleep on the couch. Her body and mind worn out but her heart remained restless and pervaded with an unrelenting need for someone she can't see but surely know had always been looking out for her since the day she arrived in the City of Love.

* * *

**_For when you celebrate your life_**

Caroline was half expecting another bottle of fine alcohol waiting for her somewhere in the city, but she was proven otherwise as she was now standing in front of a centuries old winery in Sicily, the sweltering Italian sun poking her skin with its beams causing the hair that got loose from her ponytail to stick to the sweaty skin of her neck.

"When you said I'm going to celebrate, you failed to mention you were going to get me bloated what with you providing me a trip from Paris to a freaking vineyard!" she rattled on her phone amusedly, "this place is vast, like everywhere I look there's this amazing view and the people here are so passionate about what they do." She smiled to a few workers that passed by her.

"I'll try my best not to get drunk but it doesn't mean I'm not going to savor this moment because who knows when I'm going to get here again. Or ever."

She can almost hear Klaus reprimanding her for being so negativistic "Oh right, okay. I'll leave my pessimistic views to the dirt and stay on the brighter side of things. I'm a cheerleader after all, aren't I?"

Her eyes took another good sweep around the immense greenery and she smiled softly "I bet you ran this place ages ago. I'm hanging up now, I'll tell you everything later." Caroline stashed her phone away in her purse and started to trudge her way towards the massive double doors that adorned the entrance to the winery.

There was a characteristic smell to the place; to Caroline it was like a permanent stain that clung to the walls, the floors, the equipments systemically scattered around, the area itself seem to radiate with history and tales both told and unspoken but nonetheless contributes to the distinguishing aura she was sure she'll take home at the end of the trip.

"Buongiorno, signorina. I'm Florenda, welcome to our winery" A woman in her late fifties addressed her with a pleasant smile.

"Buongiorno, I'm Caroline." She extended her hand in front of her with a grin of her own. The kind lady took it with a light laughter and then she pulled her closer for a polite cheek to cheek.

"Miss Caroline, we've been expecting you." She said with a unique accent. "I'm going to give you the tour and then we can proceed to the part most of our tourists love. The wine tasting!"

"I assume you're acquainted to my _friend_?" Caroline was intrigued by the number of _friends _Klaus had andshe has met over the past few days.

Florenda gave her a knowing look, "Friend, signorina? Pardon me for being straightforward, but I don't believe signor would gladly invite someone who is just a friend over here."

"What do you mean?" she asked although she was also trying hard to hide the blush on her face.

"Signor is very particular when it comes to business. His instructions are to be followed without any form of mistake. He also dislikes when people meddle with his undertakings that is why even his family rarely ever set foot here and if ever they do they're not allowed to make any changes without his permission."

"Yeah, well he's pretty intense like that. You've worked for him for how long?" she inquired while the lady led her to different areas inside the establishment.

"Ever since I can remember. My parents worked here too, so as our entire family and the generation before and the one that will follow."

"Wow. That's incredible." She glanced wide eyed at her.

"I take it that you find it hard to believe. I've heard stories about him. Stories that make the children fear the night and stories parents use to make them obey the rules." She went on while waving her hands lazily in the air.

"Doesn't that make you scared? I mean, wouldn't you like to find another source of living or maybe even tried to move to another place?" Caroline asked quietly but not wanting to imply anything and just asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Signor is a complex man and is someone who you don't want to get in trouble with. But no, I never tried and no one in our family has. We have a good life here and I can't imagine having to live it any other way."

"Complex wouldn't cover the kind of man Klaus is."

"But I think we both know that a part of the reason why you're here is that you've seen the side of him no one else does." Florenda looked at her with expectant eyes and a subtle jubilant expression that Caroline had a glimpse of. It was the kind of expression a mother wears when her child who had been lost for so long had found its way back.

_"…you and I both know it's not as simple as that." _Andre's words at the bar rang in her head.

"I did." She went silent for a while to which the lady allowed her a spare moment to herself.

She remembered opening his letter in the hotel back in Paris.

_Dearest Caroline,_

_ The night I came into your room to heal you from a bite that I myself inflicted have been engraved in my memory and I can recall it as clear as day especially in times of desperate longing. _

_ You were there on the brink of death but then you were still the same person you were before a deadly venom was cast into your system. And I've never seen such a brave thing to be for someone as young as you. _

_ You have no idea how sorry I am for putting your life in danger several times. Allow me to make it up to you in the best way I could._

_ Celebrate your life. Your entire existence. Even if you feel like it doesn't matter to the world, it does to me. It matters, YOU matter so much to me._

_ Keep it, Caroline. Swear to me you'll always find the beauty in living. _

_Fondly,_

_Klaus_

_P.S. Drink to the future, for it holds the deepest desires of your heart._

* * *

_Flashback_

_There was always some kind of thrill whenever they touch. It was the kind of attraction that could battle against the morals of human kind and could throw her into the pyres of hell and yet she'd gladly take his arm again and again just to feel the rush of having him close._

_They were losing hope earlier; Damon was dying from the werewolf venom infested bullets the hunter buried in his flesh while trading for the cure. Klaus wasn't taking her calls and everyone was frantic and they were running out of ways to contact the only being on earth that holds the antidote to the fatal toxin. _

_But lo and behold, he came just in time in all his hybrid glory with his signature smug grin plastered on his face and Caroline couldn't help but return a grateful beam._

_They walked lazily arm in arm from the empty field. Promises of the future endlessly buzzed in her head like a welcomed torment. A shadow of a smile creeping on both of their lips and both of them couldn't hold the bliss of infinite possibilities._

_Even if it takes Tyler's return for Caroline to come into terms with who she really is. So be it. If he has to let her go for the meantime, so be it. But he knows he'll provide a whole new meaning to persistence if that's what it takes to allow her a life she wants, a life she dreams of and a life with him once she's ready. And when that time comes everything that they've been through will be worth it and will only fuel a passion that will burn through ages._

_"When are you flying back to New Orleans?" Caroline breaks the comfortable silence._

_"I have to leave tomorrow morning. I'm afraid my continued absence from the quarter may stir suspicions that I don't fancy happening." Klaus answered while slightly leaning his head towards her and piercing her with his eyes._

_"Cryptic." She raised her eyebrows teasingly to which Klaus just gave a light laughter in response. "Be as it may, I'm glad you're here."_

_They halted in the middle of the parking lot and Klaus faced her fully. "You should know I'll always be here whenever you need me."_

_"You're letting Tyler come back, Klaus. You're letting me live my life and for that I'm grateful. But I'm not about to rip you off of your own just because I have car troubles or a two thousand year old resurrected being is walking around town in a disguise."_

_"Silas can be quite terrifying when given the right kind of toys to play with." he stated grimly._

_"Just like how he played with your head?"_

_"Just like he did with yours." He looked at her worriedly._

_"How did you…?" she shook her head confusedly completely aware she never told him that but sighed after landing on the only conclusion "Rebekah."_

_"My sister and I may not be in good terms but she's still quite chatty and you're deviating. The point is, Silas is to be taken seriously and with caution." He gently grabbed her hand and covered it with both of his. _

_"Promise me that you'd keep yourself safe, Caroline. I know how much you care for your friends and it's not impossible for you to put yourself in the line of fire if a situation requires but…" he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb "Keep in mind that there's someone out there who'd be utterly devastated once you get yourself hurt."_

_Caroline opened and closed her mouth but she wasn't able to form a coherent reply._

_"I have to admit this is entirely inconvenient but I want you to live your life the way you want it but when you feel the need to flee from it all, don't ever hesitate to come to me." His eyes bored into her more fiercely after every word._

_Caroline smiled to him and gave his hands a gentle but reassuring squeeze as if sealing a pledge between them. "And promise me that whatever it is you're going to do in New Orleans, always know that there's someone right here willing to listen to you when it gets too hard."_

_Klaus opened his mouth and was about to protest and prove to her that it won't be difficult for him but Caroline cut him off, "You don't have to do things alone. You don't have to involve me in it directly if that's what you want but rest assured you don't have to hide from me."_

_She knows it wasn't easy for him to accept the things she said but nevertheless Klaus gave her a grateful smile telling her the gesture was greatly appreciated and that he would honor the deal if that's what it takes to earn her trust._

_"I believe we still have the night to ourselves." He started to drag her slowly towards his car. "I brought something to help us celebrate the new milestone in your life."_

_"I'm guessing champagne and strawberries." They filled the night with laughter and went on exhausting the minutes they have left before they would part ways in the morning._

* * *

Present Time…

"How far are you willing to let this drag on, brother?"

"As long as I can keep her safe." Klaus answered monotonously but with a very subtle hint of worry his brother was not allowed to witness just yet, or at least he thinks.

His brother snorted disbelievingly, "Safe? Poor girl. She doesn't even have the slightest idea of what's going on."

"Don't." Klaus seethed impatiently.

"I've seen you listening to her, Niklaus. She's grieving, at least let her move on if…"

"You are not here to tell me what to do." He gritted through his teeth while threateningly inching towards his brother, "Especially when it comes to her. You're lucky I can't dagger you."

"And you won't be. For quite a while. We're stuck in here and each other is what we have left." He tried to persuade Klaus to tone down his annoyance. "I know you're not ready to admit it just yet, but I can see that she means a great deal to you and she's probably the last person in the world you would hurt."

"Where are you going with this now?" Klaus asked, his rage still brimming over the edge.

"If you really do care for her, let her go." His brother squeezed his shoulder affectionately. "She deserves so much more than falling for someone who…"

"Who's what? Say it, brother. Tell me what a terrible person I am."

"That's not what I meant. But obviously your disappearance triggered a kind of pain in her that you also feel right here." He pointed towards his chest where his undead heart lays.

"I can't" Klaus sighed resignedly "I can't even think of letting her go completely. And it's selfish I know, but there's nothing, absolutely nothing that I won't do for Caroline."

"And that is why I keep on reminding you that you're not alone in this, brother."

"How could you be so impartial about this? All I've ever heard in this family is how I've robbed every one of their free will and their choice on how to live their lives seeing as I daggered each one of you multiple times?"

"Because I've seen something I've never seen for a thousand years. My brother cares for someone outside this family and besides himself, and might I add tremendously. That alone gives me hope, and I want you to be happy, brother and if your happiness lies with the young vampire you are so enamored with, then so be it."

* * *

**tbc**

**A/N: And there you have it! If you've noticed I changed the title of this story because the previous one was just a bit too mouthful for me. And oh, please tell me what you think about this one and who do you think is Klaus talking to at the end? Also, I believe I borrowed a character from TO, I just gave him different name and made him French. Why? I have no idea! haha**

**Again, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorite this story, don't be shy to drop me a message if you like.**

**Shout out to: kmoftherose, Lya K, Lily, Lou, worthyourtime, roseberry girl, .9, danigrlco, and to all the guests who reviewed! Thank you so much!**

**Song: No Such Thing As Time by Elenowen (I know it's a duet but still)**

**You can also find me in Tumblr: shereadherstars**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello beautiful and lovely KCers! We're off to the races and see you at the bottom!**

**Part II:C**

* * *

_New Orleans_

"Elijah!" Rebekah choked on her drink and spilled some of it on her immaculate dress after seeing her older brother on the threshold of their living room, she immediately dropped the glass she was nursing, ran to him in full speed and flung herself to him, staining his suit with her tears.

He patted her hair like he always used to when she would go into hysterics as a little girl, because right now, her brother knows that's exactly how she feels, so little and broken.

"It's okay, Bekah. Everything's fine."

She backed away a bit to look at her brother in the eye with tears swarming her vision. "Okay? We're anything but okay 'Lijah. We lost our brother, or were you too deluded of your own ambitions to actually mourn for him?"

He looked at her confusedly, "Ambitions? I desired nothing more than for this family to be reunited again, as one."

She looked at him contemptuously while gesturing with her hands in the air. "Katerina! You wanted to barter for her freedom since you fell in love with her half a millenium ago! Aren't you just in a celebratory mood now that you can fly off to the sunset with her?!"

"Rebekah" he tried to calm her down by squeezing her shoulder gently. "Look at me, There's a lot of things you don't know. Many hidden agendas that Niklaus and I kept from you."

"What?" she asked dumbfounded and with a hint of betrayal.

"We opted to keep some details of the plan in the dark, in the hopes that everything will go as smoothly as planned." He moved around her with an unsure expression.

"And how did it go? With another one of our brothers dead? How could the both of you bloody idiots come up with such a brilliant idea?"

"I need you to listen to me very carefully, dear sister." He faced her again in a tone that meant more business than brotherly chat. "I'm about to divulge to you what really happened that night Marcel staked our brother, what pushed him to do it, why Niklaus allowed it, and why we didn't tell you sooner."

"What will it change?"

"Nothing much. Everything will go as planned, the only difference now is you will be involved more actively and without your brothers' idiocy as you call it to blind you from what's really happening."

"Answer me honestly, Elijah." she stated in quiet anticipation, "Where is Nik?"

He looked at her with an apologetic face but it was also glazed with mirth.

"Safe."

* * *

The entire plaza was loaded with colors as Caroline strutted around, dancers in elaborate costumes swung their limbs intricately to the merriest music she has ever heard in a while.

Even at night the sweltering heat made her thin cotton dress stick to her skin and if not for the lively crowd who seemed to radiate with perpetual energy surrounding her, she would have been back to her hotel by now.

Spain was a revelation. Not that she had expected any less but everything seemed to glow for her, not in the literal sense but in a way that makes her see there can be life in anything and everything.

People weren't only here to make the most out of the night life, there was something almost spiritual, something deeper to the way they dance, the way they play their instruments and to the way the tourists respond to their performances.

_There was, no scratch that, there _is_ life._

Being stuck in a filler year made her think that she is nothing but a walking corpse surviving on other people's life support, feeding on the volume their beating hearts provide, not dead but not exactly alive.

Not to mention she has an entire stretch of time to spend, but the thought of it scares the wits out of her, questions popping in her head and the inevitable doom of wasting eternity alone is an overcast of fear and doubt she wants to run away from.

But she knows that the only way to get through it, is to acknowledge it, accept the fact that she is indeed immortal, sans wooden stake to the heart and all that jazz.

She knows that she must come into terms with her vampire state but she wanted to do it without compromising who she really is, who she really believed she is, _give me something, anything._

His letter weighed in her purse more than it actually does. _You keep reminding me to live my life, celebrate it, have at it._

**_For when you need something to believe in._**

_Dearest Caroline,_

_ Being robbed of your life at a very young age is devastating to say the least, I could just imagine the struggle you went through when you were handed something you didn't understand when it came to you. _

_ You were given the chance to live again when you woke up as a vampire and despite the consequences of being such a creature came with, you dealt with it gracefully and with the greatest conviction of holding on to the human part of yourself._

_ And that, Caroline, is the part of you I know you won't let go, you won't let to wilt away with your mortality. Something to hold onto, something to anchor yourself to, something to believe in. _

_ Many times in my encounters with you have I also anchored myself to that part of you, that's what brought me back, and that's what is going to bring you back every time you feel like you're veering away. Never fail to believe in it, because I do. Always have and always will._

_ Fondly,_

_Klaus_

_P.S. Save me a dance, mi amore. _

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was in the air, the stench was haunting, devastating and with a hint of mocking humor that completely reminds her that she was supposed to be one of those bodies buried in the depths of soil and dirt underneath her feet._

_Death._

_If you think about it, she has eluded it more times than she had imagined possible and a part of her was grateful, somehow she's surviving, enabling herself to overcome all the shit life has thrown upon her, she should feel at least victorious._

_She brought a bundle of lilies, he used to bring home a bunch of them when she was a little girl, and her mother would put it in a vase while she would admire it before telling him about how she has outdone every other student in her class that day._

_And now, she's the one bringing him lilies, to his grave. _

_Daddy, your little girl's here. And she's doing just fine. As fine goes for her that is._

_Her phone chimed from her pocket and she swiftly took it and swiped to answer the call. "Hey."_

_"Caroline, sweetheart. I was hoping this isn't really a bad time to call?" his tone was hopeful as well as a bit playful like he always used to be nowadays that they were having phone conversations almost regularly. _

_"No, no, it's fine. How are you?" she tried to tone down the dismal aura that must be radiating off of her and she was hoping he wouldn't catch it through her voice, but of course he really was observant especially when it comes to her. _

_"What's wrong, love?" the playfulness was gone and was replaced by concern._

_Caroline sighed deeply from her end while Klaus allowed her to collect her thoughts, patiently awaiting her reply._

_"I'm at my father's grave right now and I brought him flowers. Something just reminded me of him today and I think it wouldn't be too bad to go visit him."_

_"I understand, I'll let you take your time then. I'll call you later."_

_"No, no!" she said immediately before he gets the chance to hang up. "It's okay, more than okay actually. I could use the company or the phone call for that matter, you know, if it's not such a drag?" she shrugged unsurely even if he can't see her._

_Unbeknownst to her, a huge grin was plastered across Klaus' face with the thought that Caroline would share with him a moment so sentimental and deep. He couldn't help but think that he might have been doing something right if she's allowing him in like this._

_"Of course, Caroline. I haven't met the man but I'm pretty sure he must have been really proud to have you as a daughter."_

_"Don't flatter me Klaus" she chuckled lightly, "Besides, things weren't that easy for the both of us, it took a lot before we ever came to terms with each other." _

_"I know." Of course he knows, another one of those moments he came to cherish between them was when Caroline torn down a bit of her armor to let him see just how difficult and tragic it was for her to gain her parents acceptance, if anyone in the world would understand her, it's him. _

_There was a solemn pause before Caroline took the opportunity to sway the subject to a less depressing one. "Well, since we're here, I think there's no greater time than today to introduce you not-so-formally to my dad. What do you say?"_

_"I don't know, sweetheart. Do you think he'll like me?" Klaus teased, glad that she was lightening up._

_She giggled and he joined her, "Are you scared? I promise he'll like you, I guess." She retorted with her own beaming tone. "Besides, we're friends aren't we? It'd be nice if my dad knows who my friends are."_

_His heart swelled in his chest, if that was even possible, if he could lock this memory away for the rest of his existence he would make sure it will never be taken away from him. "I believe this is my chance to prove to him that his daughter is going to be in good hands, am I right?"_

_Instead of dodging his advances like she would do before, Caroline just resumed to giggling and Klaus couldn't think of something else better than this. "Come on, here we go, you ready?"_

_"Always am." He answered receiving an unseen eye roll from her._

_Caroline looked at her father's tombstone with a sad smile and fighting back the tears that danced on her lids, she introduced the man that has relentlessly plagued her summer. "Hey daddy, I'm sorry if I haven't been here for quite a while, I've been a bit busy. You know with everything's going on, aside from moving to college there's this entire supernatural crap we can't seem to escape, but I'm fine, I always am."_

_She took a deep breath before continuing, "So, I brought someone today, kind of. He's a friend, you might have heard of him, but I hope you're not freaking out right now because I need you to trust me in this."_

_Her words caused another bout of swelling in his chest and he thought it might blow out from the elation he felt. _

_"Daddy, I'd like you to meet Klaus." _

_An imaginary handshake was made, an invisible eye contact between two men who both cared for the same girl although of a different kind was done, an unspoken agreement was forged, a promise that he would hate to break, not when he's meeting one of the persons who brought her into this world, he'd do absolutely anything to honor this code. _

_"It is an honor meeting you, Mr. Forbes. You have quite the lovely daughter, she's more than anyone could ask for."_

_"And did I mention, daddy that this guy has a whole treasury of cheesy lines and compliments that are supposed to make women swoon?" she laughed a little at his attempt to get into her father's good graces even if he knows it wasn't really necessary but she appreciated it because he sounded sincere. _

_"Not that I should mention this but it actually worked on your daughter on more than one occasion." _

_"It so did not!" they joined together in laughter that echoed in the lonely emptiness of the graveyard. _

_"Thank you." She said after their fits, "You really don't have to do this, Klaus. This is just the crazy person in me making an appearance."_

_"I should be the one thanking you, Caroline. Your father was a very important part of your life. Despite everything that you've been through because of him, you still found it in your heart to forgive him, you love him and that surpassed every amount of hate you had against him. I could never say the same thing to mine. And you gave me the greatest honor of introducing me to him. So, thank you."_

_"I understand if that's how you feel about your father, a person can just take too much for a thousand years. But what matters is what you believe in, that you believe in yourself more than how he wants you to think." _

_"You miss him. You always will." Klaus stated turning the conversation back to her instead of acknowledging what she just said. Caroline would have berated him for deflecting but the subject was already sore than usual that she chose to allow him to deviate._

_"I'm missing a lot of people lately." She mumbled meaningfully but she smacked her palm on her forehead after realizing how it must have sounded to him, but Klaus caught it and just smirked. _

_"I'm missing only one specific person." _

_"Must be special." She didn't know what else to say, the usual witty remarks seemed to have dug their own graves somewhere._

_"Indeed." He said breathlessly. _

_"Thank you, again." She said after a brief but heavy silence, "I hope I didn't burden you with all the bad vibes."_

_"You know you'll never be considered a burden, love. And thank you too. I believe you're going back to your dorm after this?"_

_"Yep." She stood up, leaving another longing look at the tombstone before turning around towards her car outside the cemetery grounds. "There's a ton of work waiting for me back there."_

_"Well then, let me not keep you from your goals. And be safe, keep your eyes on the road."_

_"I'm indestructible, Klaus. Not as much as you, but still."_

_"But still," he threw back at her, "It won't harm to take necessary precautions, would it sweetheart?"_

_"Alright, alright. If you say so." They shared another chuckle before finally saying their farewells and hanging up._

* * *

"Aside from the fact that I'm absolutely floored with this gigantic mass of artistry and pure talent, I'm not going to turn into ash once I get inside, am I?" Caroline asked electronic Klaus as she weaved her way past the multitude of adoring tourists surrounding Gaudi's Sagrada Familia.

She let out a discreet chuckle over her own silliness, "Maybe all the urban legends are true, you know? I mean, I'm not exactly a saint, am I? What if someone holy and all angelic comes up to me and says in a booming voice like thunder that I'm not allowed anywhere near this place?" Her voice turned a notch higher which caused people around her to look at her puzzled.

She gave them an apologetic smile and proceeded on updating a voicemail that never really answers her, "People here thinks I'm going bonkers so, wish me luck and let's hope I get out of here in one piece." She smiled a smile that made a rare appearance these days. "I'll talk to you in a while."

Tucking he phone away into her purse, she took a deep breath and marveled at the beauty in front of her. Her mouth hung open at the vastness of the structure, the details that were polished up to the last inch was astonishing, every line was drawn intricately like it was intended to be, every corner speaks of meanings and in volumes she wouldn't comprehend in a day.

"Magnificent isn't it?" an old woman around eighty spoke beside her. She was a bit stouter than her and she held a cane in her right hand. Caroline looked around them to find if she had a companion but everyone seemed to buzz in their own moments of awe.

"Yes, yes it is." was the only reply she could come up with.

"It's not done yet, but whenever anyone would come here to look at her I can't help but feel like it's getting closer to being finally made." Their eyes trained on the structure in front of them.

"Well they do benefit a lot from those who come here. I mean, there are practically millions of tourists that visit this place." Caroline stated sweeping her eyes over the crowd.

"For different reasons." The lady beside her said. "I come here not because everyone does, or because I want to keep memorabilia's of some sort."

"People have plenty of them. What about you? Why do you come here?" she inquired innocently.

"It amazes me how some things take lifetimes to create. Some things that are so much worth their beauty take hundreds of years to be done. Generations upon generations witness its growth, it becomes part of history, but it also partakes the present and it will also help shape the future. Don't you find it mesmerizing?"

She scrunched her eyebrows in deep thought. "There's a lot that could happen in a hundred years, not to mention a thousand. There are also a lot of ways it could go, for better or for worse."

The lady lifted her shoulders lazily and gave her a genuine smile, "It's a matter of perception, and will, and the determination to either stay true to what it is from the start or to allow it to change with time."

"Everything changes with time, everyone does."

"Maybe so, but some things don't really do, they only vary in intensity, in quality, in how people of different ages see them, on how their stories are told and retold, and by the end of it all something was simply lost in translation."

"I have changed so much over the course of a year." She stated in a whisper "Just a year."

"You think so?" she asked Caroline with a gleam in her eyes but she just shrugged her shoulders in reply. "Only you can be the judge of that. We don't exactly hold the future but neither are we powerless in setting it the way we want or allow it to be."

"What if I'm scared?" she was vulnerable she knows, but she had a feeling that right now, the nameless woman was all she has closest to a sane, unbiased person that wouldn't drown her with judgment. "What if something terrifies me so much it could cripple me? Like the future? Because time has apparently ripped off any chances and choices I could have?"

The lady was silent for a while almost contemplating for an answer. "I was young when I met him. I fell in love, hard and unreservedly. I was prepared to practically run off to the ends of the Earth with him. And then circumstances did not approve and we drifted apart. He got married but I remained single."

"And after decades of pining over someone that I've lost, my hair turned gray and my skin wrinkled, friends and family has passed on. Then I met him, again. And it felt like the first time and after all those years nothing could compare."

"Where is he now?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Right there." She answered pointing to an old man with a hat and a camera slung around his neck having a chat with who looked like a friend of his. "We got married two weeks later and I've never felt so happy."

Caroline took note of the dreamy way she would look at her husband. And she hopelessly wished it for herself, to have someone to look at to the way the lady is looking at her one true love right now.

She was surprised someone specific came to her mind, her heart sped up and the beads of sweat that accumulated on her forehead dripped along the side of her face.

_Could it be? That I'm falling for him hard and unreservedly? But he's gone._

"So people could come and go as they please, people around you can change, but this, this magnificence in front of us will continue to grow until it's completed." She turned to Caroline this time. "My dear, he might be gone but does that change what you feel for him? Does that bend your emotions for him in the wrong way? When everything is said and done just go ahead for the cliché and let the choice be yours."

"Even if it's terrifying?"

"Even if it's terrifying. Even if it, what did you say earlier, cripples you? Even if it scars you forever, if you think that scar is worth it, then what's keeping you from marking yourself with it? Especially if it's the kind of mark you'd wear for a lifetime."

"Or lifetimes." Caroline mumbled lowly while fiddling with the strap of her purse.

"See!" the lady fist pumped her free hand in glee as if cheering for her. "There is your answer, somewhere deep in your heart you already know that whoever that person you're thinking about is, is worth lifetimes. Whether he's here or not."

"How about letting go? People around couldn't help themselves but tell you to move on."

"I've met a handful of them and let me tell you it wasn't easy. But I happen to be stubborn and I don't let people to simply sway me."

Caroline actually gave her a grateful smile before her new found friend bid her farewell and wishing her the best of everything. She watched her walk towards the man she waited for a very long time and wondered if she'd ever have that same courage as she did. She hopes so.

* * *

Location: Classified

"You endless prick of a brother!" Rebekah yelled furiously while hitting her brother with her hands, "How could you! Did you ever for one second thought of how it would make me feel. I mourned for you for the second time thinking you were dead! How many times should you put me through this again?!"

Klaus allowed her to hit him knowing full well he could stop her but he opted not to, he believed she needed this after the stunt he pulled.

Rebekah stepped back after having her fill and turned to her brother with scornful eyes. "You couldn't spare one moment to let me know? I thought we were over this Nik? I thought we wanted a chance to be a family again? What the hell happened?"

Klaus tried to soothe her by holding her shoulders but she recoiled, shaking him away from her, "Bekah, we needed you not to know, we needed to make it seem realistic, believable, it's sounds idiotic now if you think of it, but it worked, didn't it? Marcel really believes he was successful in killing me, he feels victorious and safe, exactly where I want him to be."

"And how about me? Did you ever consider how it would me make me feel, how it would tear me apart that even if you were the most ruthless and selfish brother in the world I'd stand by you and I'd be just as devastated with your death? For the second time Nik! Did I mention that?!"

"And I'm here to apologize, dear sister." Klaus was met with confused and unconvinced eyes but he went on, "Even as you say I'm the most ruthless and selfish brother on the face of the Earth, it wasn't my place to hurt you like that. And I'm sorry."

"Are you sure you've never been to the other side? You sure as hell don't sound like the brother I knew, not when you're apologizing like that."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he gave her a hopeful grin to which she rolled her tear stained eyes.

"You can make it up to me very soon, but right now I want the truth, no shortcuts, no hidden agendas, I want to know everything Nik." She demanded.

"Of course, I owe you that much."

She scoffed and crossed her arms over chest. "I'm not asking you for just the truth, brother, I'm asking for you to trust me."

""I'm not well versed in that area Bekah, you know that. But I assure you I'll spill every secret concealed from you since we went back to New Orleans." He sat down on the couch and gestured for her to sit beside him but she huffed and sat on the chair across from him.

"Why don't we start from the real reason you went back to New Orleans. I don't buy this whole taking over Marcel's kingdom for one second."

"No it's not, you're right, there is something else and honestly I don't give a damn to his petty little kingdom, I'm confident I could build myself one elsewhere more extraordinary than New Orleans."

"Well don't keep me waiting." Rebekah whined impatiently.

"During the 1920's just right after we met Stefan in his Ripper days and before Michael tracked us down in Chicago, we came across one of Marcel's close acquaintances that he introduced to us a few years after I turned him."

"Emil. I remember him. Tacky little peasant, I didn't like him that much." She waved her hand dismissively before continuing. "But you killed him, I was there when you ripped his heart out."

"Right after I gutted him. Poor bloke admitted to be the one who tipped Michael on our whereabouts, he told him about New Orleans"

"Because our deranged father threatened him. So? I suppose he was just a minion, replaceable and there was nothing really special about him to be honest."

"Before Marcel pushed that stake through my heart that night," Klaus tried to ignore the little wince his sister made, "he looked me in the eye with an untamed rage and said something we never knew before."

"What was it?"

"Emil was Marcel's brother. And he has been recruiting an army and gathering intel since then to execute his revenge on me."

Rebekah was stunned to silence for a while before processing her thoughts, "How is that even possible, you took him in, did you even know he had a brother that time?"

"None that I was aware of. Until now the details of how he found him is unknown only that he gave him a choice to turn, behind my back as it seems."

"And why didn't he tell you then? Why introduce Emil to us as a mere protégé or something?"

"I suppose he was protecting his assets, keeping those who are really dear to him in low profile, concealing his weaknesses."

"I wonder who taught him that." She taunted him with a smirk.

"Not the time, Rebekah. Suffice to say, he didn't trust not only me but the both of us. And now we're facing a war rooted in revenge, he wants my blood, sister."

"And you gave it to him. Why?"

Before Klaus could reply, a knock on the door was heard and they swiftly exchange glances before realizing who the person on the other side of the door was.

"Oh goody, here comes our brother who by the way has to make the same amount of groveling for his little sister."

Klaus rolled his eyes at her before standing up and walking towards the door to let his brother in.

"I believe you answered Rebekah's incessant queries." Elijah said as a way of greeting, stepping inside and giving his sister a teasing look.

"Well I wouldn't be incessant if you never hide anything from me." She stood up from her spot and strutted towards her brothers who were still hanging by the threshold where she noticed another person standing with Elijah.

"And you are?" she asked the tall woman with caramel skin and long, pin straight and dark hair, something was eerily familiar with her and the aura radiating off her.

"Rebekah," Elijah gestured with his hand towards the girl, "Meet Lucy Bennet."

* * *

**tbc**

**A/N: There you go. I am so excited to go on with this story and I have the next chapter almost ready. So this is where the second part ends and we're saying goodbye to the part that I based off 'P.S., I Love You' and onto the supernatural string of things. We do have one more letter to read though and it's going to be in the next chapter which will be part 'A' of the third cut.**

**Again, big hugs and thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorite this story you have no idea how giddy it makes me! Virtual hugs and kisses to you all!**

**You can also find me in Tumblr: shereadherstars**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own TVD or P.S., I Love You**

**A/N: I believe I introduced Lucy Bennet on the previous chapter, she was a guest character in TVD Season 2, her relationship with Bonnie was something they never really delved into so I hope her role in this story will at least be okay. **

**A huge thank you to everyone, followers, reviewers, and those who clicked Favorite. Lots of Team Barbie coming your way! See you at the bottom lovelies!**

* * *

**Part III: A**

"You are the most vile, most cruel being on the entire planet!" Caroline had been pacing barefooted beside the pool for the last few hours, the mini pebbles digging on her soles were something she did not mind when her thoughts were too muddled and occupied.

The Mikaelson villa was nothing less of what was expected of their standards. It was wide and every little detail was authentic and unique. It felt like home and was meant for someone to find a sanctuary in its nooks and corners. The area where the pool was located afforded her a panoramic view and it should have allowed her tumultuous emotions to simmer down but none of it helped.

"How could you?! What was the entire point of all of this!" she ran her palm across her forehead wiping away nonexistent sweat in pure aggravation. "Were you expecting to me to be swept off my feet by everything you can give me and then what? What, huh?"

"I would absolutely pay my way to the other side if I could just wring the answers out of you, you, you selfish prick." She pressed her lips together when she realized that she was about to have one of her major breakdowns again. "Do you have any idea, what you got me through? Did it ever cross your mind what this would do to me? Did you ever for one second consider me before ruthlessly planning this?"

She gazed towards the distance, the night hovering over the Spanish country side, somewhere the sea waves crash towards the shore and the wind howled wolfishly almost mocking her.

"Did you ever think that all of this," She gestured around her as if someone was actually paying attention, "will make me forget you? Is that what you want? That all your letters will help me move on from a life we could have had together? Because if that was it then you suck, you suck so terribly and you could have just left me in college to bore myself out and be done with it."

"What was the point Klaus, because right now it's as if I'm finding myself impossibly close to-"

"Oh don't be such a drama queen." She whipped her head around when a distinct feminine voice sounded behind her. She immediately dropped her phone from her ear and ended the message.

"Rebekah, didn't know you'd come along." Caroline looked at her confusedly, her demeanor shifting swiftly from being incredibly livid to puzzled.

"Things got pretty boring, thought I'd pass by and give our sweet villa a look." She dropped her bag on a reclining chair nearby. "Besides I've never been here for quite some time."

Caroline scoffed and fixed her with a stare that says she doesn't buy the whole pass-by-the-villa crappy excuse. "Seriously?"

"Why not? My brother was very generous to you, he basically whisked you away to a European escapade. You don't get to hog everything to yourself now that you got a taste of it." She crossed her arms in front of her and gave Caroline a challenging stare that rivaled her intimidating one.

Caroline threw her hands with a huff as if in surrender, "Okay fine, I'm sorry I wasn't trying to be an egotistical person who doesn't know how to be grateful but I just had a long day and I might not be in the mood for some smack down with you or anyone else."

"Sounds like you were going to have a throw down with my brother on the phone before I _politely _interrupted you." Both of them looked down simultaneously on the device clutched in Caroline's hands. "I do understand you know, I mean I would've found a way to get through such a desperate time."

"I'm not desperate." She defended herself immediately although her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"That's fine." Rebekah waved her hand dismissively, "I too sulked for days, wondering if he'd ever go knocking off the front door from its hinges and finally disclosing to everyone he just had a moment of rage and thought it would be fun to make a fool out of everyone."

Caroline knit her brows together, something tells her that the way the original just rambled on about her brother seemed bitter and resentful, it was extremely in contrast with the way she found her back at the Mikaelson estate in New Orleans, something tells her there's more to this than just a nostalgic trip down their previous home.

"What's going on Rebekah? And you better tell me the truth."

"Oh you caught on that. You're smarter than what your friends think. Although I've always thought neither was Elena for that matter, she was just-"

"Rebekah." Caroline spoke firmly, prying her attention away from her doppelganger best friend. "Why are you really here?"

"Let's get some booze, shall we? I believe this is going to be one of the conversations we're going to have that requires alcoholic fuel." She turned on her heels and went inside the house, probably to _kindly_ ask the caretakers to bring them both a bottle or two.

* * *

"Hold on a second, so Elijah asked you to be here?" Caroline tipped her glass towards Rebekah while she blurted out her questions. The original had just regaled to her the part where Marcel is hell bent on exacting his revenge on Klaus after the former murdered his brother in Chicago during the 1920's.

"More like demanded." She stated after a small sip, "As far as we know Marcel won't stop after killing my brother, he'll be ruthlessly skimming through Nik's life so whether you like it or not Caroline Forbes will be on his hit list sooner or later."

"So what exactly are you planning to do now? I mean, you're the original vampires, you're the oldest and most powerful family in the whole world, and Marcel is just like what, a _young adult?_ You could definitely take him down in a whim."

"Extra points for you, for the vote of confidence." Rebekah smirked from her glass to which she rolled her eyes although she couldn't help but return a grin. "Apparently you're right, when it comes to vampire age Marcel's nothing but a piece of time."

The younger vampire raised her eyebrows at her, catching a glimpse of what she tried to imply.

"Oh come on Caroline, it wasn't my intention to refer to you in the same manner, you're young but trust me when I say there are times when you carry yourself much maturely than any of us."

"Did you just compliment me?" she teased her while raising her glass for a cheer.

"And you're never going to let me live through it." Rebekah clinked her glass with her and they both downed their drinks in one go before refilling it, again.

"So, I know that's not the whole story, what am I missing?" Caroline continued with her inquiry, she has to get to the bottom of this and fast, if Rebekah's sudden appearance is something to ponder on.

"Have you ever met any of your friend Bonnie's relatives?"

"Well there's Miss Sheila, her mother Abby, and her dad, why?"

"How about a Lucy? Lucy Bennet, does that ring a bell?" Rebekah prodded on, hoping it would spark something in the younger vampire's memory.

Caroline was deep in thought, by the number of new faces she has met for the past year, both supernatural or otherwise, sometimes it's hard to keep up, but she almost jumped from her seat when a certain memory strikes her.

"Katherine!" she exclaimed loudly, "She was there when we attempted to kill Katherine during the Mayor's masquerade ball, but she was working with the evil bitch at that time although she took a complete 360 at the last minute. What about her?"

"She had been working with my brothers all this time, something which they kept from me until recently." She looked down on her glass while twirling its contents. Caroline recognized that look, it was the same face she wears whenever her friends choose to keep her out of the loop.

"They must have had their reasons." Caroline tried to appeal to her.

"Oh they bloody do. Anyways, they made a deal with her. Lucy's best friend Seth had been taken under Marcel's thumb in order to serve his purposes, him together with all other witches works for him, all of it is a part of his plan to bring my brother down.

She wanted to free him but she won't be able to do it by herself and so she quite literally offered her services to the devil and worked with my siblings."

"How exactly did they work together?"

"Lucy has to infiltrate Marcel's inner circle, Niklaus would do it but his little backstabbing protégé is too suspicious and borderline paranoid if you ask me, and besides an additional witch willing to work for him was something he won't easily pass out on, he's a bit power hungry like that."

"Sounds like his sire." Caroline muttered lowly.

"Exactly. So Lucy has to earn his trust, and when she does get into his army of witches she'll convince them to turn against the tyrant and earn their freedom, they'd be able to use their powers as they please and won't be oppressed by someone they despise."

"Okay, hold up, if these witches are powerful enough why don't they just bring Marcel down themselves?"

"Well that's the mystery isn't it? That's why we needed someone to permeate his most coveted weapons, effectively crippling him from the core. But what we do know as of now is what keeps those witches busy while Marcel is hunting down a white oak stake."

"I have a lot of questions from what you just said. Like does he even know that he'll die along with Klaus if he ever kills him? Or what the hell do his witches are occupying themselves with?" Caroline waved her hand frantically before her.

"They're trying to resurrect the original witch."

"Your mother." Caroline gasped.

"Or at least tap into her powers. But obviously their attempts had been in vain seeing I don't recognize dear mommy anywhere."

"How sure are you about that? I mean she almost did kill you before."

"Not this time. I'm positive. And speaking of bloodlines, that's part of Lucy's role into tricking Marcel that she can give him the revenge he's been hungry of for decades. She made him believe that she can perform a specific spell to unbind him from the original sire."

"And he believed that? I'm pretty convinced that he might be an egotistical idiot who thinks he can take down an original but he won't easily be swayed by a witch who was a stranger to him five minutes ago." She filled their glasses again, she supposed she needed more of it to get to the climax of this tale.

"This is where my brother's death comes into play." Rebekah spoke almost nonchalantly and it baffled Caroline to no end.

She shook her head as if trying to clear it, "I don't understand. So Klaus' death was all part of the plan? What was the point of that grand scheme then if he'd just hand himself over." Her agitation from earlier breaking into the surface again.

"Lucy gave him a stake identical to the one my mother made for the history teacher turned hunter. Using ordinary unspelled silver and a different type of oak, she whittled a stake to replicate the one that could actually kill an original."

"And let me guess, she gave it to Marcel as a sign of good faith." She huffed after coming to the conclusion and leaned back on her chair before her eyes widened, her lungs that didn't even need oxygen to survive seem to collapse, the alcohol on her stomach seem to regurgitate, and everything else seem to spin.

"You did not just say that Marcel staked Klaus with a fake white oak."

"Did I?" Rebekah smirked, the kind that was identical to her brother and in a way it was creepy. She was dialing something on her phone and before Caroline could ask it was already ringing, there was a beep and then a very distinguishable voice that haunted her for the past few weeks while she traipsed cities with his letters had been heard. And it wasn't his voicemail this time.

"Little sister, having fun in España I assume?"

She ran.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"The weather's not cooperating for the day-out I carefully planned last night. It wasn't supposed to rain!" her tirades that weren't directed to him amused Klaus that he let out an unrestrained chuckle that would surely spite her._

_"I hate it when there's a puddle of mud that wasn't there two seconds ago and it will ruin my new pair of boots that I emptied my savings for!" she went on as if the person on the other line wasn't intentionally trying to poke her by laughing._

_"Then you shouldn't have worn the pair in the first place, sweetheart. Besides, whoever told you that you aren't allowed to have fun in the rain? I believe you're creative enough to find something to entertain you while being held against your will in the confines of your comfortable abode."_

_"What is there to do?!" she huffed frustratingly, "I've covered every inch of Netflix, I'm not exactly in the mood to get on the internet, my mom's at the station as usual, my friends are MIA, and it wasn't supposed to even drizzle this time of year! I'm blaming it on global warming." She rolled on her side and faced the window by her bed, securing her phone on her ear._

_"Well you did contribute to global warming, love, like it or not."_

_"Excuse me, who is it that has roamed this Earth for centuries and has probably the greatest contribution to global warming than the residents of Mystic Falls combined?"_

_"Not funny Caroline." Klaus tried to sound stern but faltered tremendously upon hearing her melodiously giggle._

_"Did I poke the sleeping dragon, grandpa?" she went on teasing him and soon he joined her before they were both catching their breath._

_"I'm patiently awaiting the day you won't make fun of our humongous age gap. One day you'd reach the frail ends of century after century but get this, perks of being immortal is you never age a day."_

_"When I do reach that point I'd still make fun of you because by then you'd be double your age from now. But seriously, that's like way too long, don't you ever get tired?" the line went silent and she wondered if she ever crossed a line. But it was followed by a deep sigh that seemed to root from somewhere deeper._

_"I do. Unbelievable as it sounds, there were hardly any but I'm not refuting it either. But you know by now that it wasn't exactly like we were able to gratify ourselves the way we would have wanted, not when there was a mad Original Vampire-vampire hunter on our tails. It wasn't exactly a party."_

_Caroline sat up and perched herself on the headboard, listening to him breathe, and for a moment it was all she can do. "I spent my entire life proving to everyone I was the best, I'd enlist myself in every organization, head every single committee, outdo my previous projects time after time, dive into every activity I could get my hands on."_

_"You are quite an overachiever from what I have gathered."_

_"When I became a vampire I had this startling realization, both of my parents wanted nothing to do with me when I turned into something they grew up to hate, and they loathed me for it, and I realized that everything I've done for most of my human life wasn't for me to prove myself to the Mystic Falls populace, it was just because I wanted my parents' attention, I wanted them to at least notice me, I felt like they needed a constant reminder that I exist, that they have a daughter."_

_They both went silent, neither of them needing any words, the knowledge that someone a thousand miles away cared about sparing some time to listen to each other was comforting enough, at that moment it was all they needed. _

_"He's gone now, isn't he? Life is handing you a chance to just be and live the way you would have wanted." _

_"I have enemies, Caroline. Peace and quiet doesn't exactly come in sterling packages and ribbons for me."_

_"Maybe so," she shrugged, "But it could come with people you want to share it with, and it's not going to be easy, you'd probably have those kill-people-urges from time to time, and you'd have to work on your anger management issues, and not to mention your unrelenting motions to prove to everyone they're peasants and you're the alpha male."_

_He scoffed proudly and she couldn't help but roll her eyes, "I hope that when the moment comes that I'm ready to spend my existence without watching over my back, the same perky blonde baby vampire who tirelessly reminded me of my flaws would still be there to furiously point out my wrongs. She gets adorable when she's mad."_

_She stopped breathing for a while, she knows this, he would constantly remind her of this, she was it for him and no one else, and if she survives all the shit being dumped to them, the next thousand years for her will be a series of Niklaus Mikaelson's undivided attention and she wasn't exactly sure how to feel about that._

_"I almost stopped thinking about what would happen for the next month, let alone the next century. Every day is a steady struggle to keep our lives, every turn there's someone trying to steal it from us, and every time there's this choice hanging above my head taunting me to make a move, is it going to be me, my friends, or them."_

_"You're going to live a really, really long life Caroline, I'll make sure of that. Bless those who will have a hand in your demise for the wrath of all known evil will be upon them." He seethed and it shot through her like a cold creeping sensation that has nothing to do with the weather, the way he would go from sweet to murderous was something she has gotten used to but it still catches her off guard every time._

_"Violence isn't always an answer, Klaus. Besides I'm confident I'm not that easily killed, I've been through hell and back for the span of a few months, they have to do better than that." He remained silent on his end and she knows she hasn't appeased him at all. She sighed trying to find the words to calm him down. "Would it make you feel better if I promise you I won't unnecessarily put my life in the line of fire not unless it's completely crucial?"_

_"Of course not, not in the slightest. But that would do for now." He growled and she almost felt her phone vibrate because of it. _

_"How about you? Can you make the same promise that whatever's going on down there in New Orleans, you won't unnecessarily put your life in the line of fire not unless it's completely crucial?" _

_"You're forgetting I'm the most powerful being on the planet, love. No one can get to me."_

_She scoffed shaking her head, if only he can see her now. "Your track record in Mystic Falls proves you otherwise. But nonetheless I'll be counting on your unbelievable ego that can't be bruised."_

_"Oh but you already did, Caroline. More times than I can count." She chuckled slightly and he was glad they were lightening up. "Onto more less depressing subjects then, tell me about your favorite childhood memory in the rain."_

_"Only if you tell me yours." She challenged him._

_Caroline spent the entire morning in the confines of her room, the rain pattering on her window pane, sounding evenly with her breaths and laughter, her phone pressed heatedly on her ear and there was nothing more soothing (or entertaining) than hearing Klaus' voice over and over again. No matter what that means for the both of them now. _

* * *

"Promise my ass." She chucked her clothes haphazardly on the bed, some of the contents of her suitcase spilling on the floor. She was back in the villa after running away from a female original that came to her unexpectedly and dropping a freaking bomb that tipped the scales of her cascading emotions to a more uncontainable one.

"You're forgetting I'm the most powerful being on the planet, love. No one can get to me." She trailed off in the most 'Klaus' way she could muster. "And then you hand yourself over to your nemesis. Urgh!" she threw the rest of her stuff on the mattress, it was going to be the receiver of her ire for the next few hours. Or days.

The box she was taking with her during her journey dropped on her feet and added fuel to the already blazing fury in her. "You and your stupid letters can go burn in hell. Or wait, maybe it can also fake its death and mock me for the rest of my existence."

She picked up the box and threw the lid away landing on whatever furniture it hit. She took out the last letter included in the box and stared at it fumingly. She read this letter as soon as she arrived in the villa yesterday after soaking it up in the infamous Sagrada Familia, her best bet was that it was that letter that angered her further when she prattled on his voicemail before Rebekah announced her presence.

She sat on the queen size and traced the words with her finger, the tears bubbling in her throat, she felt so betrayed and even if she wanted to see things through his perspective, to understand why he would do such thing, why he would string her along like this, she was so outraged but relieved at the same time. The man was undeniably capable of stirring such emotions in her she has no idea how to handle.

**_For when we come to an end_**

She turned the envelope in her hand and lifted the flap to take the letter tucked inside, reading it for the second time.

_Dearest Caroline,_

_ I've always believed myself to be the most powerful being on Earth, invincible and much learned in the ways of war and survival. I prided myself to be unkillable and that I have the rest of eternity to ponder upon the worst ways of torture and incapacitating enemies and traitors._

_ Imagine my surprise when a certain baby vampire could take all those years of accumulated rage, selfishness, and evil in her hands, crumble them to bits and leave me asking myself how is it that I've gone through the centuries proud and unforgiving and one genuine, heartbreaking look from her and I just am, just me and not twenty lifetimes worth of darkness. _

_ I can't believe that after all this time I'd be saying this but, I don't have much time, if everything else fails tonight, I want you to know that I am a selfish man and I always will be, I haven't changed and I don't think I will anytime soon, but you my love, you strip me bare, you peeled off me a thousand years of layers and instead of running away, instead of turning your back on me, you never gave up and I question myself how unworthy I am of such an amazing person._

_ However all of this will end, know that it is you and will always be you, Caroline._

_Fondly,_

_Klaus_

_P.S., I have always been with you, love. _

She heaved quite a deep breath that rattled her insides, the sounds escaping her mouth should have mortified her or anyone else that can hear her, but she didn't give a single damn.

I have always been with you.

Always been with you.

With you.

She crushed the paper in one hand the other one clutched on her chest stroking it while she surrendered herself. How could anyone ever feel so devastated and elated at the same time? How could she even comprehend lividness and comfort being thrown at her at the same moment.

He's alive. Somewhere in this shitty piece of the universe, he's alive.

And she wanted to bounce in exhilaration but she also wanted him to take a beating good enough for her to drill into his original brain that his idea no matter how promising it had been for her to be able to go to places she could only dream of had, for lack of a better term, _sucked_.

She dragged her hand through her hair, wiped off her tears from her face effectively smearing makeup all over. With the letter still unable to breathe from her firm grasp, she gazed at it again and taking a deep inhale, she smoothed it down and uncrumpled the edges, folding it delicately and securing it back in the envelope.

Her eyes lingered on nothing in particular and she mulled in her own desperate world, grasping on whatever rationalization she can find to justify how the Fates had been so equally cruel and generous to her.

A knock on the door took her out of her daze and her eyes zeroed in on the blonde original standing by the doorway. A look of pity crossing her features which she rapidly shook and transforming rapidly to the confident rival she had always been to Caroline.

"If you're going to destroy this place, little piece of advice don't get your hands on the antique, they're much valuable than anything you have."

Caroline only rolled her eyes in response and stood up from her spot and picked random stuff littered all over the room in an attempt to bring it back to its organized glory.

"He has very good reasons you know, and would you believe it if I said that it was for your own good and he never meant," she hesitated for a while before going on, "he never meant to hurt you."

Caroline fixed her a glare, "He should have thought of that before."

"You're just angry, don't worry I was. But if anything that's because you care, you care too much you think it's not healthy, and guess what, it hurts just as equally much."

They remained silent for a few moments, the only sounds would be the shuffling of Caroline's feet on the floor and the swish of fabric being piled together carelessly.

"I'm not angry, I'm annoyed and I'm disappointed and it's as if the whole world played a really bad joke on me and I don't know what to do about it, so if you could just leave me alone that would be great."

Instead of trotting away, Rebekah even went closer inside the room with a determined face, "You're not the only one entitled to be furious about this, my brothers who I've been with for a thousand years plotted on their own and left me out of it, do you have any idea the kind of betrayal that is? But I'm putting it aside because there's no time for dilly dallying and being a spoiled brat I know I am before more vital matters."

Caroline seemed to consider this for a second but the original thinks she needed more convincing.

"They're planning an attack, Nik and Elijah, now that Lucy has been successful in earning Marcel's trust, she had been recruiting more witches to join in the coup, they would be denting Marcel's defenses by stripping him of his weapons, and it would be happening right under his nose and before he knows it, he'll already be writhing in agony, begging for death."

"And you're sure Lucy's not going to turn her back on you? Because apparently she did help us locking Katherine in a tomb when she was supposed to be helping her."

"Of course we are, we're aiming for the same goal, her best friend and the rest of the witches become free and my brother takes another thorn off his side which also means no one will be coming after our family at least any time soon and no one's going to hunt you down either."

Caroline uncrossed her arms off her chest and huffed, "Fine. By the tone of your voice I'm thinking you have something up your sleeve, and I'm not gonna like it."

"Well I can't have my brothers have all the fun now, can I?" Rebekah looked at her conspiratorially, "I know they did not just send me here to check on you, they sent me here so I won't be in the middle of the war. Nor you for that matter."

"And isn't that a good thing?"

"Oh come on, the Caroline I know wouldn't just sit idly on the sidelines, she's a mean little schemer who can get creative and terrifying if she wants to."

Her face morphed into that one she used whenever she wants to get things done her way and Rebekah was beyond pleased. "Well, it's not like I don't have all these pent up outrage just waiting to spill over the edge."

_New Orleans better be ready._

* * *

**tbc**

**A/N: I had a rather difficult time putting this together but I assume the next one is going to be a lot harder since I've never written a single intense/ action packed scene in my life. But who's excited for Caroline and '**_**resurrected'**_** Klaus meeting? I am! **

**Again, thank you, thank you, thank you, to everyone who supported me throughout this story. Klaroline lives on you guys! Oh what a bliss it is to live in the fanon world!**

**See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Changed the rating from T to M because of violence and reasons you'll find out later on. And btw, I don't watch TO so if there are any inconsistencies you might find, my apologies. **

**I don't own either TVD, TO or P.S., I Love You. **

**See you at the bottom my loves!**

* * *

**Part III: B**

There is that stink, distinguishable and hardly aromatic. That kind that will turn your stomach in upheaval if you ever came close let alone come in contact with anything it touched. It flooded their senses and for a second they thought of chickening out. But they were already there, Klaus' and Elijah's _kind _request be damned.

It was the stink of untamed fury that wafted in the air like wearable perfume, the air itself was prophetic and it whispers of cautions they opted to ignore. There were eyes focused on them that they couldn't see but it was unmistakably there, they brushed off the dread that seemed to crawl its way into their skin. Digging false security and wishing them good luck dripping in sarcasm.

"We have to get to a safe place first." Rebekah instructed her before their private jet landed on the tarmac. "Marcel goes all creepy and stuff but don't let it get to you. And it would also be wise if my brothers are oblivious to our presence just yet."

Caroline fidgeted on her seat, alternating between biting her nails and tapping her fingers on every available surface to which the original would send her a deadly glare and she'd roll her eyes and stop only to do it all over again after a few minutes.

"You really think this is going to work? I mean, the artillery must be pretty loaded and aren't they going to be trained for combat or something?" she asked Rebekah, voicing her doubts.

Rebekah looked out of the window on her side, her posture rigid and somehow her confidence wavered for a second before her iron defenses of a thousand years of experience goes up and most probably went unshakeable again. "If we get there on time, we have about two hours before my brothers execute their plan to ambush Marcel and his men."

The younger blonde scoffed, "That's accurate, with the time and all."

"My brother has control issues. Precisely why you seem to mesh so well together."

"By mesh you mean, clash. But onto more vital matters, how are we exactly going to help?"

Rebekah faced her, this time with a look that frighteningly resembles Elijah's expression when he means business and Klaus' face when he means for his enemies to cower at his feet. It would have had unnerved Caroline given a different circumstance but it only fueled her drive to get to New Orleans as fast as possible.

"Marcel loves to surround himself with his _people_, he loves the attention, he loves to rub on everyone's face who is in charge, but of course not everyone goes with him like stray animals begging for shelter." She shifted on her seat to face Caroline fully on the opposite aisle. "In fact he gave them some sort of shelter, like a safe house, a place where he can easily track them down especially the night walkers since they're not privileged to go gallivanting during the daytime, and it's also where he keeps his witches."

"He's one creepy guy, creepy won't even cover it, and he did all that to take revenge on your brother, and on his family for that matter."

"We've got enemies all over the globe. Mystic Falls is a divine example. Although I'm glad to know somehow that has changed, I did have a fabulous summer with Matt." She smiled while biting her lower lip and looking at her lap, like she was remembering something really precious in her memory.

"Alright, alright, I don't really need the details." Caroline mockingly covered her ears and Rebekah just rolled her eyes and went back to the matter on hand.

"They plan to lure him out, away from his hub, but of course if he does take the bait, his entire battalion will be left instructions to be on their feet and be conscious of anything remotely suspicious. They'll be more hyperaware and paranoid too if you ask me, except for his little coven, I'm absolutely sure the Bennet has successfully geared them towards our side."

"As far as I know, they're on neither sides but their own. They want their freedom back, to be able to live without having an oppressive vampire pushing them around." A cascade of memories hit Caroline suddenly, she missed Bonnie so much, but even if she can't see her best friend anymore, she wishes nothing but peace for her.

"You're right." The original sighed, "That's why we need to be as discreet as possible, we don't want to stir the calm waters before my brothers strike or else everything will be compromised. There's no room for failure."

"And if worse comes to worst? How powerful can Lucy be? I mean I know she's a Bennet but how far can she take it?"

Rebekah swallowed visibly and Caroline tensed preparing for whatever the original was going to say might not be good.

"There's something about this whole ordeal I haven't told you."

"Okay, please don't leave me hanging in suspense, I had enough of that for the past eight hours."

"We do know that Lucy as Bennet as she is, she's not as powerful as Bonnie," she watched Caroline's reaction to the mention of her friend but her face remained eager for her to go on, "She won't be able to perform complicated spells without a power source, something sufficient enough to create spells needed when Marcel is to be taken down, the kind of power that not even Marcel's witch collection can concoct together."

"Lucy went to find Bonnie's mom, even as a vampire there were still witches willing to help her if it means freeing their fellows from tyranny, with their help they were able to contact Bonnie."

Caroline was silent for a while, processing the information but a bit of confusion etched on her face. "But Jeremy can see her, isn't that enough so Lucy can go talk to her or something?"

"That was an option, but Jeremy's connection to Bonnie wasn't enough, yes they can talk to her through him but Lucy won't be able to tap into Bonnie's power through that."

_Tap into Bonnie's power? _Caroline ran the information on her head several times. Trying to sew the pieces together.

"Hold on a second, you mean to say that all this time Bonnie was actually also helping Lucy and by extension your brothers? And I had no idea even if I was dying right here to see my best friend again, to talk to her and ask her how she is, or if the other side was treating her well!"

"Trust me Caroline, I was blind to all of it as you before Elijah came clean."

"From one to human Caroline, how out of the loop do I feel?" she huffed frustratingly on her seat, desperate to get to New Orleans already. Her defeated hunch suddenly morphed into a more determined one and straitening her back and with her chin held high she faced Rebekah once more. "What do we need to do?"

Rebekah grinned menacingly as the pilot announced their arrival, the stink of blood and death permeating their senses.

* * *

"I'm exhausted." Caroline tossed herself on the large plush bed in the hotel room Rebekah booked for them as their temporary _headquarters_. "I feel like I can go on a sleeping marathon for weeks."

"We do have a marathon of a different sort, one that involves lots of blood and flesh on your bare hands and the feeling of some worthless chap trembling beneath your Louboutin's." she stated viciously as if she had been doing it for a long time, well, she did.

"You sound terribly like your brother." She sighed covering her eyes with her forearm. "And besides why would I wear designer shoes to battle?"

"For show," Rebekah shrugged her shoulders while carefully placing her bags on the table, "they'll quiver to know you're capable of doing such violence in five inch heels, or more."

"So we're really going to do it, huh? You do realize we're going to take on a full army of hostile vampires, some of them newly turned which makes them much more incapable of handling emotions including rage, and here I am, I'd be dead with an ordinary stake to the heart while I work alongside someone who can't be killed, not without a white oak, that is, which may I remind you they don't have which increases your chances of survival-"

"Do you ever stop talking? I don't know how Nik tolerates you."

"Well _Nik…"_

Their scuffle was interrupted by a knock on the door and they suddenly shifted their stance to a more alert one and they exchanged suspicious glances before the original carefully sauntered towards the door and peeked through the peep hole.

"I know you're in there, Rebekah." Came the muffled voice that Caroline knew too well.

Rebekah was about to open the door before the younger vampire rushed to her, "How do we know it's really him and not Silas being the impersonating gigolo that he is?"

"I can hear you right here, Care. And it's really me, my ancient doppelganger took the cure from Katherine, he's sans immortality now."

The blondes looked at each other skeptically, their eyes burning holes towards the door, "Look," he started again, "It's really me Stefan, Silas wouldn't know how ravishing Rebekah looked in the 1920's," the original had to roll her eyes on that although her lips quirked up, "Nor would he know that Caroline calls one of my expressions as 'Oh it's Tuesday' face."

She laughed lightly before nudging Rebekah to open the door and greet her best friend with a fierce hug. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Care, but I've been stuffed in a vault for too long and you're crushing me."

"You have to tell me everything, what happened to you?!" Caroline's shrill voice cut through the rather silent hallway and Rebekah had to drag them both inside before she can wake the entire establishment.

"You," Stefan eyed the both of them the moment the door was closed, "have to tell me what you're doing here. Weren't you supposed to be in Spain, sipping cocktails by the pool?"

Rebekah scoffed loudly and was very close to stomping her foot like a toddler, "I knew it! Did my brother take you to be his wingman again," her eyes widened and she stepped closer to him, "Does he know we're here? Because if you told him Stefan, I swear I'll-"

"Hold the threats will you." He stepped back an inch to properly look her in the eye, a gesture to prove his honesty, "Yes, your brother did call me for back up, and he specifically told me to keep my eye out for you, on the occasion that you'll unexpectedly turn up here against their instructions and that I should report immediately when you do." He turned to Caroline who stared at him in disbelief, "Especially if their little sister turns up with you."

She looked at him incredulously and shook her head, "First of all, he better come up with a very good excuse because I will beat the crap out of him for letting me go through his stupid plan unknowingly, and second of all he doesn't get to tell me what to do or not to do and you…"

"Okay ladies, if everyone would just calm down," he held his hands up facing both of them, trying to make them hear him out, they were about to open their mouths again before he dropped his hands and fished his phone from his pocket, "I didn't call nor did whatever to give them the heads up or even the tiniest inkling that any of you are here."

Rebekah invaded his personal space again, "If you're lying…"

"I'm not. I myself believe they couldn't do this without another Mikaelson around, no matter how bratty she gets." Stefan smirked at her teasingly before she shoved him playfully on the shoulder Caroline had to roll her eyes towards the ceiling.

"I'm not here to witness the both of you flirting, so if we could just get our hands filthy sooner, the faster we can get ourselves out of this predicament."

The original grinned at her and then back at Stefan, "She's just jealous her brave knight isn't within reach at the moment."

"Oh trust me when I do get my hands on him I'll severe his head from his body because he's not using it."

"So he _is_ your brave knight?" the original raised her eyebrows at her tauntingly.

"Shut up."

"Relax, Caroline." Stefan tried to soothe her aggravation, "They've filled me in on the plan, they'll stage the coup and most probably Marcel's demise on the square where he usually holds his executions and trials and he'd be dead before sunrise or knowing Klaus he'd be in chains and dragging his insides."

"We need to infiltrate his nasty crypt before that." Rebekah charged into warrior mode, "His army is huge, we might be strong but we need to take precautions, we need to decapitate his defenses without his knowledge and without alarming him before the overthrow takes place."

"How exactly do we do that?" Caroline questioned, wanting to take participation in the scheming as much as possible, "This hub we're talking about would be heavily guarded, there will be hundreds of them and there are only three of us."

"Did I forget to mention that this so called fortress of his was once a home to us, well technically it belongs to my family, if there is anyone who knows that place best that would be yours truly." The original grinned to the both of them and their eyes lit up menacingly, the veins beneath their eyes ready to make an appearance for the bloodbath.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"It was just a little misunderstanding." Caroline grumbled on the phone tucked between her ear and shoulder. "Everyone knows how much I dislike the older Salvatore, so Elena can go ahead and do the nasty with him but she can't expect me to actually like the guy." She loaded her hands with a tub of ice cream, a pack of cookies, and another one of salted potato chips._

_Klaus sighed on the other line, already imagining the lines that would mar her forehead, "Sweetheart, I do understand the torture you have to endure watching your best friend with someone you despise but it would be safe to remember that he's much older than you are and can be quite volatile when provoked."_

_She scoffed loudly while depositing her food on the coffee table in their living room, she was home from college for the weekend but her mom has to take the night shift. "Who was it who said that I was strong? Besides it's not like I've never kicked his ass before, I did and it was an epic throw down."_

_He chuckled, amused by how proud she was but his voice was still laced with worry when he spoke, "I know you can take down anyone who dares to get in your way, love, but you can't blame me for worrying, besides I'm a thousand miles away and you having brawls with vampires a century or more older than you doesn't really give me peace of mind."_

_Caroline bounced a bit on the couch as she settled on it, "Then you shouldn't have left in the first place." She muttered lowly._

_"What was that?" he asked although she was a hundred percent sure he heard that, what with hybrid hearing and all._

_"Nothing! Just, let it go, I'll try not to pick a fight with the big guys but I can't promise you."_

_There was a deep sigh from him and she had to roll her eyes for the millionth time, "Has anyone ever told you how stubborn you are?"_

_She pretended to think while lifting the lid off her Ben & Jerry's, "I've been told once or twice but I'm not one to take other people's advice." She took a spoonful and shoved it on her mouth._

_"Then I wish Damon all the luck."_

_"Ugh! Don't mention his name, I'm on my way to loading myself with junk food and really good movies just so I can forget the feel of his jaw breaking against my fist."_

_Klaus had to laugh loudly at that, imagining Caroline, blonde curls and all, in a pretty dress and perfect shoes, taking the despicable Salvatore to oblivion by giving him a punch. "Oh, what I would give to see that." _

_"Hey! I have a decent right hook and jab, it's not the first time that I've done it." She boasted while she flicked through the channels._

_"I don't doubt that, being the recipient of such, albeit in another's body."_

_The reminder of their make out session in the woods the day he saved her from the council caused a series of hot sensations to shoot all throughout her body and she had to press her lips together to stifle a moan. _

_"Caroline? You're not sleeping on me are you?" he had to inquire after a few moments due to her lack of response._

_"Huh? Um, no, I'm still right here." She shook her head from unwarranted thoughts that might cause her to do something she's not ready for. "Anyways, enough about me, how's everything going there?"_

_"Everything's going fine, as it should be, some people are easier to convince than I expected, actually they're very cooperative makes my work easier and all." He stated proudly._

_"By convince you mean…" she trailed off._

_"Giving them enough reason to see my cause and the benefits they'll reap afterwards and before you conclude that I'm using torture or other means of threat I'd let you know I can be quite the charmer and am capable of convincing people on my side."_

_"The charmer, huh?" Caroline teased and he was glad that such topics were not an issue to her as they once were, he once teased her about him rubbing on her some of his villainess after she drained and compelled a college professor for information._

_"Well, each of us has its own ways of exacting schemes and whatnots. As a matter of fact I call it a work of art, no doubt you're going to be a master of it at some point, love"_

_Caroline scrunched her nose while picking a cookie from the bag, "I'll try to fit it in my schedule, it's already crowded as it is." they laughed together at her silliness before diving again into mundane conversations about their life._

_"As much as I'd love to stay with you on the phone, Elijah's already fuming no doubt there's steam coming out of his ears by now," he hesitated before saying, "I have to go"_

_"Yeah, I understand, you have to get to him before he can power a train to run." She giggled heartily. _

_"Thank you, sweetheart. And remember, pick your fights and don't you forget I'm right here to teach you all the tricks."_

_"Let me think about it…"_

_"Caroline…"_

_She chuckled again, "Alright, alright. Go, your brother's waiting for you, I'll be fine and if it helps ease your troubled mind I promise I'd call you to learn all about those tricks, okay?"_

_"Okay." He relented after a breath._

_"Goodnight, Klaus."_

_"Sweet dreams, Caroline."_

* * *

The tunnels were filthy, damp, and dark. Cobwebs hung on the cement above them and rodents scurried about below them, Caroline tried not to flinch whenever one was coming towards them.

"Stop being so jumpy." Rebekah exclaimed in a loud whisper. "We're taking down vamps, we don't need you scared out of your wits by mere rats."

Caroline glared towards her even though the original wouldn't see her expression clearly in the dark. "I'm quite aware we're going to coat our hands with death in a few minutes but I'm not a big fan of crawling things and the like!"

"Suck it up this is the only way." Rebekah led her towards a series of tunnels that made her scrunch her eyebrows together in confusion. "Stefan's already on the front gate, no doubt using his ripper charm to make a distraction."

"How do you even memorize where to go? They all look the same to me." She tried to feel her way by placing her hand on the brick walls but she was met by nothing but accumulated dirt and plain cement that seems to go on forever.

"No time to tell you, although Nik can give you a lesson or two." Rebekah's voice seemed to go further away from her and it spurned her to walk faster. "We're close. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She took a few breaths to steady her nerves.

"Remember, keep your eyes out for weapons, vervain, improvised grenades, _stakes_, wooden bullets, and just a warning, they might have werewolf venom too, you'll never know." They started to ascend a set of stairs.

"Great." She muttered, she had to avoid the venom as much as possible, she'll be rendered useless and additional baggage if she gets herself a dose of it.

"And another thing," Rebekah halted causing Caroline to almost smack against her back. "We have to be silent as possible, no grunts, no _umphs_, no complaining whatsoever, nothing."

"Noted."

"Here we go."

* * *

The first time a living and breathing being wilted in her hands was something done out of pure hunger and solely driven by instincts that she used to have no control over. It was for survival and a primal need for blood and the distinct rush of killing, having the power of someone's life in your hands and having the final say of whether said being lives or not.

The deputies who suffered the same fate was for the Salvatore brothers, one of which she doesn't give a wink about but it was necessary if it means their secret is kept from the council who are willing to whittle stakes for their hearts. It unveiled her true face, quite literally, to her mother and it triggered a series of events that drilled further in her head how much she thinks her mother hated her. It might have ended with them with strengthened bonds and a deeper understanding of each other, but the blood would still be on her hands, dried and etched on her skin.

The coven of witches who she crushed in her tiny hands collectively was the end result of her love for her friends that although may not have been reciprocated enough she still holds dearest to her. And she'd probably do it over and over again no matter how many times the veil drops to bring the witches back just to give her a terrible migraine, they can break her skull but not her spirit.

And all those lives ended on the tips of her fingers that used to hang fancy ribbons, had spread glitters everywhere, had pinned flyers on the walls urging her schoolmates to join a cause, had pointed out to her team of flexible teenagers how to do a proper back flip and how to perfect a spin, is currently lodged inside a vampire's chest, squeezing the heart there exponentially causing said vampire to have his eyes roll to the back of his head, his tongue lolling slightly outward, blood oozing from his mouth and covered her forearms. And all she sees is how the light in his terrified eyes faded out into nothingness and he drops absolutely dead on the floor, his soggy heart sliding from her hands and thumped by her feet.

A sudden gush of wind that was unmistakably caused by a supernatural passed by her and she was almost hit by a forceful fist if she wasn't able to duck her head and grabbed her opponents hand in a strong grip. His other hand however attempted to bury a stake to her chest but she dodged it just as fast sending the weapon flying somewhere else.

He was strong she was highly aware of that, he must have been trained for combat or he must have been a learnt man in the art of fighting before he died and came back as a vampire but she assumed the same for the rest of those she encountered before him.

Up until then while she was struggling against a skilled man who towered over her and had a menacing gleam in his eyes, she was questioning herself how come she has brought herself this far, that she a baby vampire barely understanding what it truly means by being what they call a monster of darkness, has actually lived through every torture, every villain thrown her way.

Hand to hand combat wasn't something new to her but her current opponent proved to be a challenge and not even average at that, a sudden tirade of bullets that whipped past them, although Caroline has no idea where it came from or from whose side it was fired, momentarily gave him a distraction, a window wide enough for her to finally plunge her free hand towards his mushy heart and she squeezed with all her baby vampire strength and his knees buckled allowing her to be the one hovering over his trembling form now.

"Who… who is he to you?" he barely asked in a strangled voice, spitting blood from his mouth, he looked at her without fear albeit the fact that his life was literally in her hand. "Was he family? A friend? Or was he a lover?" he even managed a taunting smile to rile her up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she knows there's no use playing innocent but she couldn't help herself.

"Come on, isn't that why you're here? To avenge his death? To retaliate because the _king_ was able to put him in his rightful place? Dead." He spat through his teeth and Caroline has to force herself from gagging.

She gave his quivering heart a little more pressure that caused him to cough out more blood and she fixed him with a glare that would rival his own, "Just so you know, whoever it is that you call king will never be anywhere near the man that Klaus is." he stared at her incredulously, his loyalty to the so called king fogging his little brain, "And guess what? He's alive and you won't be." She withdrew her hand from his chest but not without his heart.

But she doesn't stop there, she remembers Rebekah about keeping herself barely noticeable, silent as the dead, well you know considering she is one. So she glides through the halls like a freaking ghost and effectively decapitates anyone who unfortunately stumbles upon her and she does it with the gracefulness of someone who has done it for years.

And for a moment right there she was utterly terrified of what could that mean.

She barely noticed her original companion making a hole on a lackey's throat by digging her heel against his skin by the jugular and he made regurgitating sounds that could have a caused a bystander's breakfast to spur out of his gut, but everything was muffled to her.

Rebekah took down another two before someone who was a century older than the former foolishly lunged towards her before she ridded him of his spine followed by his heart and he writhed for one jerky movement before ceasing altogether.

Seeing how her younger companion was stuck in a catatonic state, staring at her blood covered hands in fright and could she actually read her right? Was it amazement? She barely noticed a vampire zooming in on Caroline with what appears to be a syringe but she's not up to find out what it had by having it injected into the baby vampire's flesh, so she rushed towards her with all her original speed but in a flash she was shoved into the opposite direction which caused her vision to blur for a moment probably caused by the force.

Before she totally had her bearings back she found Caroline struggling to get up beside her and a suppressed scream rang inside the room when she saw Stefan on his knees, his face twisted in pain, the syringe bearing vampire held the said instrument against his back and dosed the Ripper with whatever's inside by pushing the plunger.

"Stefan!" Caroline's voice rang beside her and they both got on their feet speeding towards him, Rebekah pushed the vampire away and plucked the offensive syringe from his back before cradling him into her arms while he breathed heavily.

"You're never going to do that _ever_ again." Caroline glared at him with all the built up rage and the steam inside her head seemed to fume out of her eyes and blown from every word she said, and those were the exact words the little minion heard before he succumbed to the other side, but not after having a glimpse of his still beating, _undead_ heart at the hand of someone who looked nothing less of a fallen angel.

"How is he?" she crouched beside her allies, taking one of Stefan's shaking hands.

"We have to get out of here." Rebekah swung his arm around her to help him get up.

"What? How about the rest?"

"In case you haven't noticed we've already killed more than half of his useless army, the rest if they're anywhere near smart should have fled by now seeing as nothing will go right for them tonight." She answered her clearly agitated with the turn of events.

"What did they give him?" Caroline asked frantically as she took Stefan's other arm and copied Rebekah and they started to drag him out.

"A mixture of vervain and werewolf venom." She sneered.

"What…" her eyes widened and she gazed at her best friend worriedly, "We should take him to Klaus."

"And compromise the entire ordeal?"

"Seriously, Rebekah! He's dying!"

They almost stumbled towards the floor when Rebekah halted abruptly and turned to her with a stern glare. "Don't you think I know it?" she seethed towards her, "But if we're going to confront them now when they're two inches away from completing their plan to take Marcel down well all of these would have been for nothing."

"Then what do we do?" she asked her voice quivering.

"I need you to calm down, Caroline. Stefan will be fine, we're going to get the cure from my brother even if it means prying it from his selfish hands. The plan will go as it should but we have to speed things up a bit."

"An hour Rebekah, that's all we can spare. We can't prolong it beyond that." She knows Stefan might last longer than that but Caroline wouldn't take any chances.

"Let's make it shorter than an hour, what do you say?" Rebekah quirked an eyebrow confidently towards her while she adjusts Stefan in between them who was slung helplessly against the two blondes.

"Good idea. You take Stefan back to the hotel and I'll go ahead to the square."

"Not bloody likely. I'd end up daggered faster than you can get to the square when my brother sees you." They were now ushering Stefan at the backseat of their getaway car.

"What am I supposed to do? If I wait up for you in the room I'd go crazy!"

"If I let you anywhere near Marcel. My brother _will_ go crazy and I'd turn into ash." Rebekah sneered fiercely at her although the subtle hint of fear in her eyes was there.

"Look, we've already killed most of his men, some might have already fled the borders and probably the loyal bunch is on their way to him." Caroline urged on as she climbed on the backseat cradling Stefan's head on her lap while Rebekah started the engine and immediately geared the car towards the hotel's direction. "Safe to say he's already aware of his army's demise."

"Exactly, now's not the time to bring in your stubborn self so you'll do exactly as I say."

* * *

Caroline slumped on the couch opposite the bed where her best friend was currently enduring the torture of the werewolf venom. She could hear him whimper and groan, she could almost even hear the hiss of his fangs coming out of his gums and when the veins around his eyes slither towards the surface.

She fidgeted on her spot and she couldn't get herself to relax for even five seconds and she worried if it fuels Stefan's disorientation further, so she forces herself still and tries not to cringe or flinch every time he grunts in pain but it would only be possible for a few moments before she finds herself nervously picking on anything and everything her hands can find.

She forces herself to calm down before leaving the couch and gently sitting on the bed beside him. "Hey Stefan, don't worry Rebekah promised to take her brother's blood for you, so you hold on right there, okay."

An incomprehensible mumble and an infinitesimal nod were made from Stefan's shivering form and Caroline took it as a hopeful hint that he's not going anywhere. She gave his hand that was damp from sweat a reassuring squeeze before lifting the covers up to his shoulders.

Caroline resumed to her frantic fidgeting as she paced the room, alternating between biting her nails and pulling at the loose threads at the hem of her shirt. _What's taking it too damn long!_

She was woken up from her panic induced trance by an incessant rapping against the door. She vamp sped her way towards it and peeked through the hole. She stood there on her toes for an entire five seconds before picking up her jaw from the floor.

The person from the other side resumed to his knocking again after being ignored and it was only then when she backed away slightly to open the door. "What are you doing here?!" she shrieked while trying to keep her voice down.

"I missed you too, Care." Matt enveloped her in a hug which she returned forcefully before practically dragging him inside and locking the door behind them.

She faced him with a scolding glare while placing both of her fists against her waist and her friend surely knows what to expect next. "Do you have any idea how much risk you've placed yourself into by coming here, Donovan?! The moment you stepped inside this city your life hangs by a thread! And please don't tell me that Rebekah was the one who dragged you here."

The sheepish look he gave her confirmed her suspicions and Matt pictured the metaphorical fumes coming off her in waves. "She might have mentioned something about her brothers' plan and I might have come to help."

"Seriously!"

"Hey, hey," he tried to soothe her by holding her arms, "She didn't force me to if that's what you're worried about. I came here willingly or may I remind you that if Klaus dies so do all of you, I'm not about to sit there and let it happen."

"But Matt, you're the only one among us who has even the slightest chance of living at least a remotely decent and peaceful life." She pleaded with him.

"Caroline, none of us is going to have that chance, not anymore. Human or not, we're in this together, there's no turning back, alright? And I'm fine if you're interested to ask." He grinned at her.

"Seriously." She smacked his arm but her voice softened a bit.

"And I got something." He took something from his jacket pocket and handed it to her. "Rebekah passed this to me discreetly before I came here."

Caroline held the vial that was full of blood in her hand and sighed in relief, she rushed towards the bed and shook Stefan gently urging him to consciousness.

"Stefan, hey, it's here, you'll be completely healed now." Matt helped her ease Stefan up into a semi sitting position against the headboard before she opened the vial and tilted it towards his lips. He gulped a couple of mouthfuls and sighed with his eyes still closed and when he opened them there was a mixture of gratefulness and anxiety, but the exhaustion took over and after a few moments he drifted to sleep again.

"Where's Rebekah now?" she asked hoping her subtlety would mask her real intentions.

Matt eyed her warily before answering, "Probably still with her brothers, staging the execution of their nemesis."

She tried to scoff but it turned out to be a choke causing Matt to chuckle lightly. "You're still a terrible liar, Care. If you want to ask me about him then my answer would be 'I don't know'. I haven't seen him yet nor do I know how Rebekah managed to ask him for his blood."

She rolled her eyes while trying to hide her flaming face that was flushed in embarrassment. "I wasn't going to ask about him." She muttered under her breath.

"Yeah right." He tried to peer at her but her face was still concealed by her blonde mane, "Hold on, you're not asking me where they are so you can dive into a rescue mission, are you?"

"I'm… I'm not, it's just…" she mumbled although Matt already caught on her plan.

"Caroline, let me rephrase that, you're not asking me where they are so you can dive into a _suicide_ mission, are you?" he pierced her with a gaze and he was the one doing the scolding now. "Not five minutes ago you berated me on how I foolishly threw myself over to the enemy's lair and now you're the one contemplating the one hundred and one ways you can knock me out so you can go get to them without anyone strapping you to a chair, not that I could do that with you being stronger than me and all."

She gasped loudly at him at the mention of her knocking him out, apparently she didn't cross it off her list but she was still appalled that it ever crossed her mind. She shook her trying to rid herself of violent thoughts.

"They're taking _too_ long. The latest news I got from them is you magically appearing outside with the cure and my mind is exploding with images you'd rather not know and I think I'm going to tear my hair out already if this goes on for another minute." She flailed her arms dramatically before her.

"They're Originals, Care. I think they know what they're doing."

"What they're doing is faking their death, making everyone believe they're gone and then I found myself traipsing through tourist spots, blindingly following orders not actually knowing they're orders when all this time I thought it was his genuine desire of bringing me to those places that spurred those series of events, but no! It was part of his diabolical plan to keep me out of the loop-"

"To protect you…" Matt stated but she barely heard him.

"He's a selfish man who only thought of his own schemes and gains and he didn't even for one second consider what it would do to me. What the thought of his death would actually do to me." She was heaving by then and she fought against the tears threatening to spill. She was tired of crying, it was basically the same thing over and over again and she was tired of it.

"So that's the truth then. You're hurt and you're mad and you have all the right to, but Caroline, you have to let them do this on their own. They're strong and they forged this plan as flawless as they can and if you go there right now it will certainly end in death, either Rebekah's or Stefan's or mine, and _yours_. Klaus will go bat shit original murderer on us and you, you'll be the collateral damage that gets caught in the crossfire. We've already lost a lot of people Care, I don't think I can take one more funeral as early as now."

"He'll only kill you if you let me go willingly." There was a fire in her eyes that terrified him.

"I don't like where this is going." He tried to back away slowly but before he can even move an inch Caroline was on him impeding his airway expertly with her hand, suffocating enough to drowse him but not enough to kill him. He slumped helplessly on the floor and he didn't get to hear her apology.

* * *

**tbc**

**A/N: What do you think? Uneventful? Lacks Klaus so much? Don't worry my lovely Klaroliners we'll see him next chapter which I've already done which means I'm also gonna put that up as soon as I can and I do have a little gift for you next chapter. Sadly, we're coming to an end, the next one might be the last chapter unless you know, you guys want an epilogue or something.**

**Leave reviews if you wish and thank you so much to everyone who followed/favorite and left their thoughts about this story.**

**Shout out to: Dodge1989, Safy Pouncer, blueberry55, crimsonseer12, Aleandra Odinson, and Revenger Tigger, my apologies for not thanking you guys personally but THANK YOU! That goes to everyone who read as well ;) **

**You can catch me on tumblr with the same username: shereadherstars**

**See you soon my loves! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello there my loves! I don't want to prolong the agony so here you go! This is a lengthier chapter than the previous ones, to make up for such a long wait. I don't own TVD/TO.**

**Is it advisable that I should warn you of eventual smut? (because there is ;))**

* * *

**Part III: C**

She was concealed in the darkness as she kept her breathing steady, one wrong move and everything goes to dust. There in the middle of the supernatural huddle stood Elijah and Rebekah, fists clenched, jaws tensed, senses tingling in anticipation, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

"I thought you would have fled by now, you know, with your brother gone." Marcel's eyes gleamed with pride and boastfulness.

"I don't know, I was thinking I could stick around for a while, give peace a chance and all that." Rebekah smiled all too sweetly.

"Peace?" he scoffed, "There was peace before your family infiltrated the quarter, staking claims on things you've abandoned a long time ago."

"It wasn't our intention to rattle the otherwise peaceful co-habitation of supernaturals in this area, all I've ever wanted was for our family to remain unharmed and making sure no one dares to threaten us. I couldn't care less about your so called _kingdom_."

Marcel laughed at them disbelievingly before placing his hand over his lips dramatically as if to stifle his laughter, "My apologies, was that supposed to amuse me? Because your brother sauntering in the quarter as if he owned it says otherwise."

"Your motivation to kill him proves otherwise." The eldest original countered immediately.

Marcel was stunned to silence, torn between denial and downright honesty. "You could have done the same. You would have done anything." He responded lowly. "Is that why you're here now? To avenge his death, because that's what I did, that's what pushed me to build a force that will render the Original to his knees, for decades that's all I ever wanted!" he was yelling by the end of his rant but the siblings never even barely flinched.

Rebekah clicked her teeth together, unimpressed, "And what a miserable life to lead."

"Speak for yourself." Marcel spat.

"Just like I said earlier, we're here to offer you a deal. We swear we won't retaliate if you promise never to come for my family again." Elijah stated, drawing back to business. "We'll even extend that honor to your _people._" he said gesturing to the few surrounding them.

Rebekah let out a knowing smirk, picturing in her head what they did earlier, which Marcel caught and before she was able to mask it, he was already barreling towards her, "What did you do?!"

Elijah sped towards his sister and grabbed Marcel by the collar of his jacket and threw him aside. "I was offering you a chance, wasn't I?"

He stood up speedily and growled deep, his vampire features crawling on his face, "I will end you!"

"It was fun watching them squirm, trying to pry their life out of my hands, unfortunately I wasn't in the mood to hand it back, I'm sorry for the mess in there, I'm sure you'll get someone to tidy it up." She grinned hauntingly.

"Get them!" without thinking Marcel launched himself towards her again, desperate to get his hands dirty with her blood not caring if she's an original or not. Rebekah was able to block the first blow before he managed to sneak attacks towards her again until they were both rolling on the ground, their speed almost invisible to the human eye.

Elijah was about to rescue his little sister again when a mob of vampires surged towards him in attack, he ruthlessly decapitated them splattering blood all over his precious suit. This happened twice, thrice, in a series of succession until the square was filled with raging vampires, all out for blood.

Caroline gasped from her spot when she saw Rebekah being tackled by Marcel and two other of his lackeys, she was about to rush to her aid when an iron grip kept her in place, she whipped her head around and was met with those piercing blue eyes that haunted her relentlessly.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?" His eyes were filled with fury but it was also undeniably creased with worry, a detail only she can see.

"You." She seethed struggling to free her arm.

Klaus opened and closed his mouth to respond but before he could do so, a sudden blow to his cheek sent him staggering backwards and his head spinning for a moment. "I believe I deserve that." he looked at her while massaging the side of his face. "But you shouldn't be here."

He started to drag her away before she kicked him in between his legs. It was childish she knows but if it keeps him from pushing her away again, then why not. "Argh! That would be the last time I'm allowing you to do that." He managed to say.

"I'm not here to be told what to do and what I can't!"

His eyes flashed dangerously but it did nothing to faze her, she was beyond fear and beyond care when it comes to what he wants. Before he could respond, Rebekah's scream cut through the chaos happening behind them. Klaus was about to reach her arm again but she was gone before he could even move.

Caroline pushed the vampire above Rebekah away while the original pulled a stake from her left shoulder. "That lame bastard." They stood up and faced away from each other as they tear apart the ones that came towards them. "I believe you've seen my brother, then?" Rebekah asked conversationally as if they weren't in the middle of a fight.

"Yep." Caroline answered as she tore a heart from its cavity, "And he's not too happy I'm here." She met Klaus' gaze across the square that was studying her intently and no doubt also eavesdropping while he flawlessly separated limb from trunk and head from shoulders.

"Oh boy, I shudder to think." They giggled girlishly and then Caroline's laugh was cut abruptly by a fist connecting to her face, before she could recover she was hoisted up by her neck, a vampire crushing her airway, she could have been successful in taking his filthy hands off her if not for the wooden stake that suddenly lodged in her lower back making her yell in a strangled scream.

"ENOUGH!" Klaus unmistakable voice bellowed, the chaos died down instantly, vampires frozen in their place and Klaus could have almost laughed seeing most of them trembling but as his eyes fell upon Caroline who was still fiercely fighting off both vampires who still had their worthless hands on her he sped towards them and mercilessly tore their heads allowing it to roll by their feet.

She tried to catch her breath but the pain on her back caused her to almost fall to the ground face first. She was barely aware of the strong arms that held her against a hard body, his scent flooding her senses, the sigh of relief she let out was almost enough but she flinched when she felt the stake digging in her flesh.

"I have to take it out." Klaus' voice soothed her and she nodded minutely in response. She let out a small whimper when he did and he helped her stand up straight, he nodded to someone behind her and the next thing she knew Rebekah was by her side her arms around her shoulders helping her upright.

"I'm impressed." The tall dark man drawled out, he was oozing with faux superiority, pride was gushing out of his skin but it was all a mask to veil the fear that crept in him when his sire, the very one he killed marched towards him. "You elude death time and time again, can't say I'm shocked seeing you've dodged your father for centuries."

"If you're trying to spite me you have to do better than that." Klaus pointed a finger at him tauntingly. "What mate? No more tricks up your sleeve?"

Klaus grinned calmly and it unsettled everyone present, even Caroline could almost feel the chill in her spine when he spoke. Although she was quite unsure whether it was because of dread due to the warning that rang clearly in his voice, or that it has everything to do with his voice itself. She spent weeks listening to the recorded message on his voicemail, it kept her going for weeks and hearing it now from the man itself gave her heart fretful leaps she can't hold.

"I have an army, one that I have persuaded to my side and made sworn to loyalty. For more than a century I plotted your death, your downfall. I originally wanted to see you witness your family's demise before killing you myself, but why prolong the agony? It was nice acquainting your heart with a stake."

Klaus stepped closer to him in an intimidating manner so that they were almost eye to eye, "Do you see me rotting underneath the Earth? Do you see my family mourning for my death? Did you for more than a century really think that I would perish in the hands of a measly peasant I picked off the dirt?" he spat to his face before slowly pacing around him. "I'd offer you a deal to spare your life or even those of which that serve you but you've betrayed me far worse than I expected and you know I don't take lightly to betrayal."

"You killed my brother!"Marcel yelled to his face still unfazed by Klaus' ominous threat. "I saved him from an oppressor when I found him, and I wanted him to live a life as a stronger man, and you ripped him away from me!"

"He was a traitor, no wonder you were of blood and flesh, he couldn't keep secrets to himself, I gave you a second shot at life and your dear _brother_ threw it all away." He gritted through his teeth still not backing down.

"It was me!" he wailed and everything seemed to have halted to a stop, if it didn't already, the silence reigned and Marcel slumped his shoulders helplessly in inevitable defeat. "I was the one who tipped off Mikael on your whereabouts. He threatened Emil, and I had to choose, I chose my brother."

Klaus laughed humorlessly, his face a fusion of anger and utter betrayal but for Caroline even from a considerable distance away from him she could see the disappointment and hurt in his eyes, before he shook his head and put on his warrior face again.

"And the truth prevails, then if my assumptions are correct he covered up for you. He became the bigger man that you never were, he chose death rather than having the blame and the fury of an original be directed towards you."

"Whatever you say, that doesn't change the fact that you killed him and I'm not going down without a fight, as I said I have an army to help me take you down. You and your family." Marcel prodded on fearlessly, Klaus might have admired and commented on his audacity when a feminine snort came from behind him.

"You really are naïve aren't you Marcel?" Rebekah grinned at him amused with herself.

"Rebekah." Elijah scolded her speaking for the first time since his brother made an appearance.

"What?" she shrugged, "I doubt his little minions will come scurrying behind him when hell breaks loose? I mean how could they when they've been disemboweled, their limbs hanging loosely from their sockets, their hearts across the room, do you want me to go on?"

Marcel glared at her furiously, "They were my people! You had no right!" he started to lunge towards her before he was pushed back harshly by Klaus and he landed unceremoniously to the ground.

"I wouldn't. You make one more move against me or my family and you'll be begging for death."

"I still have my witches! I have a coven no one on this planet can rival, I have a Bennet witch on my side." He scrambled up to his feet still eyeing them.

"What Bennet witch?" Lucy sauntered towards them at the middle of the circle that was growing thin by the minute.

_Cowards. _Caroline hissed mentally.

"You're working for them." He spoke with a startled realization. "I trusted you!"

"I _made_ you trust me. I wanted my best friend free. Witches are servants of nature, we weren't supposed to answer to anyone, not especially oppressive tyrants like yourself who pointed his finger towards the others as a means to trick people into venturing towards your side."

"What are you talking about?" Rebekah asked the witch.

"Weren't you curious as to how he managed to get himself a bunch of witches and vampires? Some of them swore allegiance to him willingly but most of them especially the witches, he killed their family and friends for and then putting the blame on the Originals, making them believe that by siding with him they'll get their revenge. It was a nasty trick he pulled but look around you Marcel, everyone knows your dirty little secret now."

"And here I thought you couldn't get any worse." Rebekah scoffed and rolled her eyes simultaneously.

"Desperate measures you have there." Elijah stated in an almost relaxed manner but the rage was evident in his voice. "You might as well know that by now you're never going to survive the night."

"Oh he will." Klaus smirked confidently as he strode closer to Marcel. "Although not without me having the opportunity to tear out an extremity or two. And maybe I'll have him in the dungeons wailing endlessly, begging over and over again for the pain to stop."

"I'm ready." Lucy spoke as she neared them both. "And so as everyone else."

"What are you going to do?" Marcel asked suspiciously, showing a hint of fear for the first time that night.

"Watch."

Klaus stepped away from him to give Lucy the chance to perform the spell, she chanted almost instantly and he watched Marcel fall to his knees gripping his head with his hands and yelling in agony. Klaus and his sister were smiling sinisterly while witnessing the scene while their older brother looked almost bored but grateful that their predicament was coming to an end.

Until they heard the piercing and painful scream that cut through the night.

Klaus almost broke his neck as he whipped his head towards the source.

"Get her." Marcel commanded between painful grunts to no one in particular.

Klaus was stupefied for a moment he almost missed two vampires that sped towards her and he couldn't almost move a muscle when suddenly the vampires reappeared and a blonde thrashing in pain and protest was being dragged between them.

"Caroline" he knew she couldn't hear him, not when her head must have felt like it was going to blow up. He flashed towards his protégé on the ground and lifted him up by the throat.

"What did you do?!"He was answered with nothing but incomprehensible grunts.

"Stop it." Klaus hissed through his teeth addressing the witch.

"But we…"

"Now!" he bellowed making his entire form shook in outrage.

The witches' spell stopped and Marcel's painful groans ceased and so did Caroline's, although both of the vampires holding her down never slackened their grips.

"What did you do?! Don't make me repeat myself for the third time."

"You were the one…who taught me…" he struggled to speak and Klaus loosened his hold minimally, "To always come up with a back-up plan, there's my… back-up plan… your little blonde I happen to stumble upon…" the grip on his throat tightened again. "You really thought… that you could hide… hide her from your enemies… everyone that you touch die… that will include… include her…" Marcel yelped as Klaus hand placed more pressure on his throat.

"Klaus…" Caroline's small voice sounded behind him and he spared a glance towards her and he was horrified to see her holding her throat as if someone was choking her, her face flushed red and she seemed to be catching her breath, her eyes pleading with him. He let go of Marcel that immediately dropped to the ground.

"Get your hands off her." He glared towards the vampires enclosing her in an iron hold. He sped towards the both of them and shoved his hands in their chests and ripped out their hearts. He caught Caroline in his arms, still catching her breath.

"We're going to have a _really _long talk." She said in between heavy breaths.

"You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to that." He said without amusement knowing what exactly they were going to talk about.

"You're never going to get to save her." Marcel sneered and before any one of them can realize what's happening he was already meters away from them with a wooden stake tilted towards his chest.

"No." Klaus whispered powerlessly. _I just got her back, you can't rip her away from me now, not like this._

"I have nothing to lose. Not my family, not an army I built, not even my life. So what's a little…" he pressed the stake slowly against his skin, blood dripping from the wound, "…blood."

Caroline moaned in pain clutching her chest, her shirt now blossoming with her blood. Klaus tried to soothe her, holding her tightly against him. "I'm going to get you out of here safe, I promise." He whispered to her ear.

"How does it feel, _sire_? To have someone you love being robbed away from you on the sole context of revenge." He drove the stake deeper causing him to pant, "I'll be watching you cease to live and merely exist with nothing but anger in your heart, unable to die but feel like as good as dead." The stake was already grazing his heart, causing Caroline to scream wordlessly, flailing in Klaus' arms and there was nothing he could do but hold her impossibly closer to him.

"Stop it…" he stuttered while holding the sobbing blonde, "Please stop it." It was below him to beg but for her he knew he'd do anything.

"Resorting to begging now are we… argh! I'd rather die!" before he could plunge the final inch towards his heart, Rebekah was on Marcel prying the stake away from him. He was strong but she was an original making it child's play for her to retract the weapon before snapping his neck.

"I'll apologize later for rendering her unconscious." She smirked to her brother who sighed in relief, nodding to her his gratefulness.

"I believe we have some cleaning up to do." The suit clad original adjusted his lapels turning to his siblings. "I don't think anyone's still up for a brawl." He gestured towards Marcel's remaining lackeys who stood there slack jawed and trembling. "That's what I thought."

"I'll take her home." Klaus stood up carrying an unconscious Caroline in his arms protectively before addressing the small crowd around them, "For your sakes, I hope no one here is a fool enough to try anything stupid or you might just end up in the dungeons."

His siblings watched him sped away with the baby vampire, trying to stifle the smiles creeping up on their faces but failing miserably.

"At least now he's tolerable." Rebekah remarked.

"I have no doubt he'll be more than tolerable dear sister."

* * *

Caroline gasped loudly, life seeping through her features again after Marcel's neck has been snapped. Slowly regaining her consciousness she allowed her gaze to sweep through the unfamiliar room around her.

It was elegant of course, the queen sized bed she was currently perched on had a delicate duvet over it, the beige walls complimented beautifully with the dark wooden details around, a miniature crystal chandelier gave the room a comfortable faint glow that wasn't hard on the eyes. On the bedside table she found a glass of water, an empty mug and a blood bag most certainly for her.

Exhaustion and hunger dominated her mind and she scooted closer to the table and grabbed the water, downing it fiercely. She tore the blood bag open and poured its contents in the mug, she brought it to her lips and savored the thick, rich liquid that nurtured her back to life.

A knock on the door startled her, her heart pounded in her chest for the possibility that it could be _him._

"It's me." The original sister answered her unspoken query. "I'm going in." the door was pushed open before she could protest, revealing Rebekah who was already clothed to the nines, her appearance telling nothing of what has transpired.

"How long was I out?" she cringed when she heard her croaked voice.

"About five hours. It was longer than normal but I guess it was better, you had a rough night." She sat on the bed bouncing slightly.

"_We _had a rough night." Flashes of what happened earlier came through her head and she remembered being linked to their ultimate enemy. "Wait, what happened to Marcel? Am I still linked to him?"

Rebekah smiled to her to ease her worry, "My brothers are making sure he won't be a nuisance anymore. And no, you're no longer linked to him. After the battle last night the witches helped us sought out whoever it was that remained loyal to the pathetic piece of crap and we found a young one named Davina."

Caroline raised her eyebrows in question. "She's a witch who was under his roof since then, but don't you worry your head with that she's under the witches' protection now, guiding her to the most righteous path away from psychopathic retaliators."

Caroline laughed lightly, "Look at us, if anyone ever told me I'd be sitting here right now with you of all people after a night of bloodbath, I would've laughed in their faces."

Rebekah chuckled with her before Caroline's mood turned sour, "What?"

"Where is _he_?"

The original knows exactly who she's talking about but she shrugged nonchalantly, "I told you they're _taking care _of Marcel. They'd be back before you know it."

"Ugh!" Caroline ran her hand through her hair frustratingly, "I'm going to stake him!"

Rebekah laughed lightly at her frustration, fully understanding how she must have been feeling right now. "I'd finish that mug first if I were you, and then consider a shower or a bath." She stood from the bed and pranced towards a wide vanity cluttered with shopping bags and a few piles of clothes. "I had our bags delivered here from the hotel so you have a mound of fresh sets to change into."

"Where is here?" she asked after finishing the blood in a long gulp.

"Our mansion of course, although we're still in New Orleans if that's what you're asking"

She rolled her eyes ignoring Rebekah's witty response and padded towards the vanity, choosing an appropriate change of clothes. "How about Stefan and Matt, are they still here?"

"Downstairs, entertaining themselves with God knows what men occupy their selves with these days. Stefan's fully recovered and he'd love a word with you when you're done and Matt…"

"Oh my god! Matt!" Caroline slapped her palm against her forehead remembering exactly what she did to Matt. "Is he okay?"

"He is. Although he's waiting for that apology and maybe two weeks of groveling." Rebekah smiled teasingly but it did nothing to snap Caroline out of her frantic reverie, "He's fine Caroline, you knocked him out, but he's fine trust me."

Caroline took a deep breath before nodding and picking up the dress she chose from the pile and aimed for the bathroom.

_It's going to be a long day._

* * *

Caroline was grateful that her conversation with both Matt and Stefan hasn't ended in tragedy, yes she had an earful from them for what she did, for being so reckless and careless but the worst that could've happened is them dragging her back to Mystic Falls in binds. Or a healthy dose of vervain probably.

She knows it's not the time to go home yet, not when she hasn't confronted the man who tangled her into this mess. Although if she admits it honestly she doesn't consider the situation she was in as a mess, rather a consequence that comes when you happen to trust the almighty Original hybrid, which by the way has yet to make an appearance.

She's been pacing in her room, (yes she's definitely going to call it _her room_, thank you very much) for the past hour, practicing her speech to perfection when the moment comes that the Original pain in the ass comes forward to talk. The house was dead silent, no pun intended, after the rest of her companions oh not-so-subtly arranged a night out amongst themselves without inviting her.

She halted her pacing when she hears the front door open and slam close downstairs, one set of footsteps echoing against the marble floors. _So Elijah must be with them, huh? Yep, subtle._

She held her breath while listening to him frolicking around the house, a bottle placed down on the bar counter, his leather jacket hitting the back of the couch, his body slumping on said couch and a deep sigh from him.

He knows she knows he's already home and listening to him move, he slid his eyes shut tightly, took another deep breath and steadied his nerves for what was about to come, he knows he couldn't avoid it, and he knows he won't. So he lifted himself up and treaded carefully towards her bedroom and waited with a bated breath for her fascinating form to appear behind the door.

"It's open and it's your house so let yourself in, or whatever." Caroline chimed from inside.

"How are you feeling?" he asked worriedly after closing the door behind him and walking slowly and carefully closer to her who was standing by the window with her arms across her chest, looking at anything but him.

"Better. Nothing fatal, obviously."

"Caroline…"

"No stop." He held her palm before her facing him with determination. "Everything that happened in the past few weeks was all about you. Your plans for revenge, your family, your fake death" she spat the last words venomously and it took a lot for Klaus not to flinch, "Your obvious craving for power and your relentless pursuit to prove you're better than anyone else.

I know that what you did was to protect your family because believe it or not they're all you've got, and I know people are capable of doing unspeakable things when provoked especially where it hurts the most and you did what you thought was best to put things into place and you had to make decisions that had consequences and it sucked… but it's okay."

Klaus looked up at her from his staring contest with the floor when he heard her tone soften slightly.

"It's okay because I would've done something as atrocious as that when it's my family being threatened like that too. It's okay because all the time when I was there looking at all those beautiful places I've only seen pictures of, when I met your friends, when I replay your words in my head, I see you, I see you and I tell myself that you never broke your promise, and I've never felt so special in my life. But Klaus, do you have any idea what it did to me when they told me you were dead?"

He motioned closer but Caroline recoiled and stopped him again, "No, don't. Don't come any closer don't do anything, don't use your charm or whatever it is you do to appease me because I'm so mad at you right now I have half a mind to stake you myself."

She turned away from him her hands on her hair, she took a deep breath while he remained unmoving. "The world used to scare me because it was so wide and surprising you'll never know what's waiting for you on the opposite end. I was scared to go out of my comfort zone because once I did I'll lose sense of control and I'd be whisked away in an adventure that I failed to schedule up to the finest detail and I'd tear out my hair in utter frustration because by then I'll have no choice but to flow with it." She faced him again, tears dancing on her lids.

"Then you came, talked about how wide the world is and telling me it's not as scary as I think it is. That there's beauty in living despite being the creatures that we are and that it can be considered a blessing rather than a curse. That I should always choose to live even if people around me try to rob me of a life that I've always wanted. That I'm going to have a really long life and I have to seize every opportunity to love it. That you believed in my humanity and that I should hold onto it as much as I can. That I can do better than what my friends think of me or other people for that matter." She paused taking a strangled breath, pushing away the tears,

"That I matter, Klaus. You told me you're selfish, right now I'm admitting that I am too. You told me I matter, so did that ever cross your mind when you decided to hand yourself over to your enemy making him think he can kill you, making the rest of us believe that you were dead? Did you?"She tried to make it sound forceful but she choked a bit on the end.

"All I ever wanted was for my enemy to stop coming after me and those that I hold dear." He started speaking lowly, his eyes cast towards her in a plea, "I did what I knew was right and I had to do something to keep you away as possible from imminent danger."

"By fooling me!" she yelled, "By making me believe you were gone, I felt like a complete idiot, Klaus! I felt like I never deserved the truth or an ounce of your honesty. All this time when you call me all throughout the summer and when I started college, I felt myself growing closer to you no matter how much my conscience tells me how wrong it was to open up myself to you. The least you could've done was to tell me the truth."

"I didn't want to risk it" he dragged his palm across his face. "If Marcel gets as much as a sniff about you I'd go insane!"

"He already did! Despite you drafting your oh-so-flawless plan he found me. But that's not the point, the point is you've fucked up beyond measure and I just argh!" Caroline raised her hands above her in outrage, losing words to say to describe just how she feels about everything that has to do with the man in front of her right now.

"He was a threat to my family, I couldn't care less about his army, nor his kingdom. All I want is for him to stop going after me or them and… and you. I didn't want him to go after you."

She scoffed and grinned humorlessly, "Look where it got me, linked to him and all."

"Remember when you introduced me to your father, the day you went to his grave?" he stated quietly without letting go of her eyes, "I promised him I'd look out for you, that I'd never let anything to happen to you or anyone to hurt you. Suffice to say I failed in that area but Caroline, you have to know, I didn't want him to get his hands on you, Marcel, I taught him all the tricks in the book and I know exactly what he's capable of because I also did them, long before I found him, I didn't want you to be on the receiving end of his vengeance, I didn't want you to die…"

"You died!" Caroline yelled suddenly causing him to freeze. "You died." She repeated more quietly.

"And a part of me died along with that when I heard. I died every time I open a letter, I died every time I read your words, I died every time I reach a place you'd like me to see, people you'd want me to meet, experiences you'd want me to have. I died when I sang for you. I died when I found the necklace." She wretched the necklace that was hanging from her neck and threw it at him. "I died every time I see you in my dreams. I died every time I dial your number and hear your voice in your voicemail. I died every time I dropped those messages. And what's left of me right now is resentment, for you for doing this to me, for being a selfish prick that you are!"

She wanted to rush out of the room away from him but she stayed glued to her place and wasn't it always like this, him always coming to her, she would always be running away but he would catch up and she'd find herself pulling him closer instead of pushing him away.

"I listened to all of them, you know." He said after a while, his eyes glazed with tears he refused to let fall, "I imagined you in all those places, excited, happy, fulfilling the life of your dreams."

"What do you know about my dreams?"

"It killed me too." He said as if he didn't hear her interrupt. "Hearing you talking about it, hearing your many firsts, hearing how delighted you were, and I wished for so many times that I was there, that instead of plotting someone's downfall, I could have been there with you. I could have relived those experiences with you. I could have watched your eyes lit up every time you see something new. I could have held your hand every time you cried. I could have stopped all those tears."

"You could have."

"But I'm a selfish man and you know that and I did what I had to do. There's no amount of apology that I could give to you to earn your forgiveness but…" he stepped closer to her invading her personal space as he always does, took her hand and expected her to pull away but he almost sighed in relief when she didn't.

"I'm sorry." He pleaded, "For being a _selfish prick_ and for putting you through the worst, for engaging you in a mess when you should be enjoying your life and experiencing new things instead of being caught in the crossfire. I'm sorry."

Caroline looked down on their joined hands and gave it a squeeze. "I'm still mad at you but, I know that I've forgiven you the moment your sister revealed to me you were actually alive. I've forgiven you even before I hopped on that plane with her to get here. I've forgiven you because I understand why you did it. I've forgiven you because you did something that wasn't out of anger or selfishness but because you did it out of love."

They bathed in each others' eyes unwilling to let go, "And because now you see that love doesn't make you weak or helpless, it makes you stronger, and that your family will always be behind you no matter what."

"And you?" he asked and he can't help the tone of insecurity to seep through his voice.

"And me?" she said with a small smile "I travelled across the sea because you promised me. Because even if I did believe that you're gone I wanted something to remind me of those promises, and that it'll bring me closer to you, that it would help me see you in all of those, that eventually I'll…"

"You'll…" he trailed breathlessly as he unlinked one of his hands from her and caressed her wet cheeks with it.

"I'll fall in love with you."

He stared at her as if she wasn't real. He looked at her as if she was the whole world and everything else can crumble into pieces but not her. _Please not her._ He swallowed thickly, his mouth dry and his thumb moving in gentle circles on her porcelain face.

He placed his forehead against hers, breathing her in, terrified that in the next moment she'd be gone, "I'm so sorry." He repeated over and over again. "I'm sorry."

"Hey." Caroline took his face in her hands forcing his eyes on her, "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, not without you." She traced her fingers across his jaw burning this moment in her memory. "It's okay, you're okay now, you're not alone in this. Not anymore."

He nodded holding her face gently in his strong hands taking it closer to his face, "You already know that I love you, right?"

"I didn't quite catch that." She grinned teasingly. "What did you say?"

She yelped when she suddenly felt her feet leave the floor and her legs being hoisted around his waist causing her to giggle happily. "Say that again."

"I love you." _Did his eyes go a deeper shade of blue?_

She glided her thumb across his lower lips while darting her tongue out to wet hers, she looked into his eyes that were so full of adoration and would she dare say, lust? She leaned in closer until they were just a hairbreadth apart and smiled lovingly before pressing her lips to his plump ones.

It started out slow and sweet and oh so teasing, Klaus sat them both on the edge of the bed making her straddle him there. He let her control the pace, holding her against him tightly but carefully, his hands roaming on her lower back and on her neck pressing her against him.

She kissed him gently and slowly committing it to her senses, breathing his scent and relishing the touch of his hands on her body. She traced her tongue over his lips granting him permission to take the kiss deeper and he took it willingly. He tasted her mouth with deep strokes of his tongue loving the way her mouth molded with his. His hands went lower caressing her thigh pushing her dress higher. She moaned at the sensation and she idly wondered that if it felt like this with their clothes on she'll probably combust without it.

Klaus was suddenly aware of something small and cold near his foot and he beamed before slowing down his kisses to part from her sweet lips, Caroline looked at him questionably but he only smiled wider before bending down, which was quite a feat because she was on his lap. When they were facing each other again he held out his hand in front of her, dangling the silver necklace he threw at him earlier.

"You have a nasty habit of throwing my gifts back to my face, sweetheart."

Caroline ducked her head with a sheepish grin on her face and a blush furiously spread out her cheeks. "I might have had a moment."

He tapped her chin with a finger and made her look into his eyes again, "I'm glad it isn't broken and still completely wearable, I'll ask you another time how you managed to rip it off gracefully but for now…"

Caroline raised her eyebrows at him before she felt the familiar sensation of having it around her neck, the Mobius band pendant hanging delicately over her chest. Klaus gave it a gentle and meaningful kiss after securing it around her neck.

"I'd want to make love to you while you're wearing that." His voice was soft and seductive when he spoke.

Caroline placed one hand over the pendant and one hand over the place where his heart lays.

"Aeternitas enim tuus" she whispered, clutching his shirt over his chest as if to tell him never to let go.

He placed one hand over the one gripping her necklace and the other over the one holding his heart, _somehow_. "Yours for eternity".

Their lips fused again powerfully, sealing their fates, entwined for the rest of their existence. Binding an unbreakable vow that no one else might understand but for generations to witness.

Klaus started to leave her lips with small kisses and trailed it down her jaw, her neck, sucking on her pulse point making her tug his hair and moan louder. His lips and tongue left a wet trail over her collar bone and above her still covered breasts making her jerk her hips against his, feeling the bulge that was already straining against his pants. She gasped when her core met his jean clad hardness and he smirked against her skin, continuing the torturous little kisses he left there.

Impatient, Caroline tugged on the hem of his shirt asking for him to take it off which he obliged willingly breaking the contact between his mouth and her chest momentarily. She took a deep breath assessing the sculpted body in front of her before lifting her dress and giving him a front row seat to her half nakedness.

She leaned down to catch his lips again in a searing kiss that conveyed so much of their emotions as Klaus reached behind her to unclasp her bra, tossing it somewhere in the room. He paused to admire her beauty, drinking it in, teasing the side of her breasts with her fingertips, "You're so beautiful." He took both of her mounds in his hands and squeezed them gently, marveling at the fact of how perfect they seem to fit in his hands.

"Mmmhhh…" Caroline slid her eyes close panting slightly.

Klaus gave them a few more squeezes alternating from gentle to rough before taking one nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting it while busying his hand with the other one, pinching it until it hardens. He moved his mouth to the other nipple and did the same until Caroline was a panting mess of stimulated nerves and need.

Slowly he moved them across the bed and laid her carefully on it hovering over form. Caroline dragged her hands over his torso and moved her fingers teasingly over the skin above his jeans. Klaus brought his lips down to hers and kissed her more passionately, more fiercely, telling her of all that he needs. So she slowly fumbled with his belt, popped the button of his jeans, zipped him down and slid the material off him including his boxers.

"Now that's not so fair, isn't it, love?" he asked her with his lips upturned.

"What is?" she asked innocently, her lower lip caught between her teeth which Klaus couldn't resist but to peck.

"I think you're still overdressed." He traced the edge of her lacey underwear with his finger and then suddenly cupped her causing her to gasp and a shiver to shoot up her spine.

"You think so?"

He nodded and before she could retort his lips were on her chest again, his tongue soothing the bites he made with his human teeth. He placed kisses on both of her breasts, then on her stomach and descending lower while his hands kept a firm grip on her hips.

He hooked his fingers on her panties and slid it down her flawless legs, the cold air hitting her core making her moan and shiver simultaneously. Then his lips were on her sole, her ankle, her leg, the side of her knees, the inside of her thighs, his hands making gentle caresses on her thighs until his head was already in between her legs so close to where she wants him.

He took the opportunity to smell her arousal, her core already soaked with need, he lifted his eyes and she looked back lustfully and it was all the confirmation he needed before diving into her most precious part.

Caroline gripped his hair with one hand and the other was holding the sheets tightly as Klaus gave her one long stroke from his tongue, she moaned incomprehensibly as he licked her expertly over and over again and placing much pressure on her little bundle of nerves. Her hips jerked upwards when he did this but his hand laid her back in a steel grip.

He went on with his sinful ministrations and added a finger inside of her making her breathe his name out loud. "Klaus, ahhh, yes." He added a second finger and stretched her in the most devious ways and he found her body tightening in response so close to falling out.

"Let go, Caroline. Come for me." And that did it, she came into his waiting mouth and hands, Klaus selfishly lapping on her juices.

He allowed her to catch her breath before placing kisses up her body towards her swollen lips. She found that she like how she tastes on his mouth and it turned her on even more.

"I want you so badly." Klaus said softly while he kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I want you too." Caroline responded just as lovingly. She spread her legs wider and he positioned himself on her entrance, the head of his hard on teasing her opening.

"Klaus."

"Caroline."

"Please I want…"

Before she can finish what she has to say, he entered her slowly making them both gasp with the perfect sensation. He stilled for a while, wanting to make this moment last and then Caroline wrapped her legs around his hips urging him to move.

He slid out of her almost all the way before plunging again and again, she moaned and he grunted wordlessly, his lips all over her lips, her neck, her chest. She met his thrusts deliciously and her nails scratched his arms and his back making Klaus groan in pleasure and pain.

"Klaus…" she panted breathlessly, "Right there, ahhh."

He repeated hitting her sweet spot allowing her to make those noises he loves to hear so much.

"Caroline,"

"Klaus, please."

He wanted it to go as slow as he can, to make it last longer as he could but he relented anyways, thrusting into her harder and faster, growling in the crook of her neck, holding her tightly.

Their lips met again vigorously, dancing against each other as he continued to plunge deeper into her core, her walls tight against his throbbing thickness, clenching him pleasurably, sucking him in. Caroline screamed his name as they both reached their peaks, her legs holding his hips tightly than ever and his pace impossibly faster. Klaus thrusted into her a few times more riding out both of their highs.

They were both catching their breath with Klaus still inside her when she trapped his face in her hands and bringing it down for a kiss. "That was amazing." She said in between kisses. Her walls clenched around his softening member and he hissed at the feeling.

"If you don't stop that I'm going to need to have you again."

"Stop what?" she squeezed again and grinned.

"Caroline." He warned her although she knows she won't mind a repeat.

She giggled beneath him and brought their lips together again, "You already know that I missed you right?"

"_Miss _me?" he lifted his hand to stroke her face.

Her face turned serious and Klaus gulped in anticipation. "I love you."

Klaus never felt so elated until that time and he couldn't help but kiss her all over again in bliss. "I didn't quite catch that, what did you say?" he tossed her words back at her and they laughed together, Klaus taking her distraction to slide out of her although she whimpered slightly at the loss of contact. Seeing her pout made him grin widely and holding her against him he rolled to his back taking Caroline with him. "Say that again."

Oh yes she did say it again. Over and over again and he returned the affection as much as she did as they took each other for so many times that night. And the next day. And the day after that. And then the next. Until the rest of the household practically shoved them out of the property.

* * *

**A/N: I'm embarrassed to admit that this is my first time to write anything smutty so let me drown, thank you. Anyways, it's sad to say that this is the end so I'm going to take this time to thank everyone. THANK YOU. For putting up with me and making this Klaroline journey so worthwhile! I love you guys and keep the Klaroline flame alive!**

**Anyone fancy an epilogue? You can tell me if you want it and how you want it to go, I'd love to see suggestions!**

**Leave reviews if you wish and thank you so much to everyone who followed/favorite and left their thoughts about this story.**

**Hello to: Dodge1989, crimsonseer12, Clarity23, Unverse, Lotr Addicted, brighteyescoldheart, Revenger Tigger, you guys are so sweet! Thank you!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
